With
by ShimAKTK143
Summary: Sungyeol adore son meilleur ami. Il l'adore vraiment. Enfin, c'est ce dont il était persuadé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à jouer à un ancien jeu qui lui fera prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour son "meilleur ami". Ses vrais sentiments. Myungyeol [INFINITE]


« -Myungsoo, Myungsoo ! Devine ce que je viens de retrouver au fond de mon placard ! »

Le visuel leva son regard vers Sungyeol, -ou l'éternel choding géant avec qui il partageait sa chambre, et qui lui servait, accessoirement, de meilleur ami-, interrompant alors sa lecture. Il avait acheté ce roman sans même savoir de quoi il parlait, tout simplement parce que le jeune homme, sur la couverture du livre, portait une _« sacrée belle chemise à carreaux »._

« -J'en sais rien, moi… Tes chaussettes à pois roses ?

-Hein ? Mais non, celles-là, c'était Sungjong qui me les avait piquées.

-Alors… Ton doudou hamster ?

-Non, lui c'était Woohyun hyung qui me l'avait volé. Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Sunggyu hyung et qu'il était trop mignon…

-Bon, quoi alors ?

-Mon jeu « Les Sims » !

-« Les Sims » ?

-Ouiii ! J'étais complètement fan de ce jeu quand j'étais plus jeune ! Il est génial ! Je pense que je vais y rejouer…

-Sungyeol, tu es vraiment un gamin…

-Mais non ! Viens jouer avec moi !

-Tu rêves…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je te jure que c'est génial !

-Sungyeol, non. Maintenant, laisse-moi lire ce fichu livre.

-Tu préfères lire ce livre idiot juste parce que tu aimes la chemise à carreaux de la couverture, plutôt que de jouer avec moi, ton meilleur ami… Méchant Soo… »

Myungsoo leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit sa lecture. Sungyeol bouda quelques secondes mais retrouva sa bonne humeur dès que son regard se reposa sur le jeu qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il se dépêcha de prendre son ordinateur et de l'allumer, avant d'y insérer son jeu.

«-Oh, yes… Je l'avais déjà installé, pas besoin d'attendre une heure avant de commencer… » sourit Sungyeol. Alors, créer une famille… Myungsoo… Quel genre de famille devrais-je créer ? Une famille banale ou qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

-J'en sais rien, Sungyeol. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire… ? »

Sungyeol réfléchit une bonne dizaine de minutes sur la famille qu'il s'apprêtait à créer.

«-Myungsoo, Myungsoo, Myungsoo ! Je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle !

-Et quelle est cette idée, Yeol ?

-Je vais faire une famille Infinite !

-Une famille Infinite ?

-Oui ! Nous sept ! C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai, Soo ?

-Oui, Yeol, oui… »

Sungyeol, fier de son idée, ne tarda pas à créer sa « famille Infinite », commençant bien sûr par son propre Sim. Myungsoo finit par le rejoindre, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sungyeol.

«-Alors, tu as fini par venir, finalement ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais faire mon Sim. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce livre était très intéressant… Je préfère passer du temps avec toi, finalement.

-Bien sûr, quoi de mieux que de passer son temps avec le grand Lee Sungyeol ?

-Yeol, enlève-moi tout de suite cette prétention, ou je retourne lire mon livre. _Je suis_ le meilleur.

-Et tu oses me parler de prétention… »

Les deux meilleurs amis se chamaillèrent encore un peu, puis se reconcentrèrent sur le jeu. Ils s'amusèrent à créer les Sims de leurs amis, jusqu'à arriver à celui de Sunggyu.

«-Myungsoo, le Sim de Sunggyu devrait-il être un adulte ou… un grand-père ?

-Bonne question… Je pense que nous devrions définitivement le mettre en grand-père, c'est ce qui lui correspond le mieux… Après tout, les Inspirits ne l'appellent pas « Papy Gyu» pour rien…

-Yah, Lee Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo! »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à un Woohyun légèrement énervé.

«-Hyung, depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda Sungyeol, surpris par sa présence.

-Depuis que vous avez créé le Sim de Dongwoo. D'ailleurs, à mon avis, vous ne lui avez pas fait des lèvres assez grosses, m'enfin bon… Mais bref, le plus important ! haussa soudainement la voix Woohyun. Sunggyu ne peut pas être un grand-père ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas me marier avec lui, et ça, il en est hors de question !

-Nous pourrions aussi faire de ton Sim un grand-père également… suggéra Sungyeol. Comme ça vous pourriez vous marier. Ou alors… Une grand-mère… Après tout, tu es en quelque sorte la maman du groupe… Oui, Woohyun hyung en grand-mère, ça le ferait vraiment bien…»

Myungsoo ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire, cachant sa tête derrière le dos de Sungyeol.

«-Omo, Woohyun hyung en grand-mère ! Sungyeol, tu es un génie ! hurla Myungsoo entre deux crises de rires.

-Merci, Soo ! Tope là, mon pote ! rit Sungyeol, tendant la main à Myungsoo pour un high-five, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

-Yah, Lee Sungyeol! Kim Myungsoo! Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait ! cria Woohyun. »

Myungsoo et Sungyeol se turent sur-le-champ, ne voulant pas énerver leur hyung encore plus. En effet, Woohyun pouvait se montrait très effrayant quand il était furieux, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas.

« -Oui, hyung… répondirent d'une même voix Myungsoo et Sungyeol.

-Bien. Alors, non, Lee Sungyeol, mon Sim ne sera pas un grand-père, et encore moins une grand-mère ! Et celui de Sunggyu non plus ! C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, hyung… répéta Sungyeol.

-Parfait. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, _je_ serai celui qui créerai le Sim de Gyu.

-Mais, hyung… se plaignit Sungyeol. _J'étais_ celui qui voulait jouer aux Sims…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Lee Sungyeol ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance, je sais que vous ferez un Sim beaucoup trop moche pour lui. Même si, de toute façon, le vrai Sunggyu restera toujours infiniment plus beau. Surtout avec ses petits yeux tout mignons… »

Myungsoo et Sungyeol soupirèrent, et sortirent discrètement de leur chambre, laissant Woohyun finir de complimenter leur leader. Ils savaient bien, à force, qu'une fois que Woohyun commençait à parler de Sunggyu, -qui était depuis peu son petit-ami-, il en avait pour longtemps, _très_ longtemps. Alors, en attendant, ils préférèrent sortir un peu dans le jardin de l'appartement –le bâtiment dans lequel habitait le groupe avait un jardin privé, où les membres étaient à l'abri des fans sasaengs-.

Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, profitant du soleil que leur offrait ce début d'été. Ils discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand Sungyeol soupira.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yeol ? Tu as un problème ?

-Je viens de me rappeler que tu ne serais pas là le jour de mon anniversaire… Soo, tu es obligé d'aller au Japon à ce moment-là… ?

-Oui, Yeol, je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai un nouveau drama, et même si j'ai un petit rôle, je ne peux pas décaler le tournage… Je suis désolé, Yeol…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'y peux rien après tout… Mais tu dois me ramener un cadeau alors !

-Bien sûr, Yeol, sourit Myungsoo. »

Les deux amis se sourirent. Sungyeol aurait vraiment aimé que son meilleur ami soit là le jour de son anniversaire, car sans lui, cette journée ne pouvait pas être réellement parfaite. Mais il savait à quel point Myungsoo était enthousiaste à propos de ce nouveau drama qu'on lui proposait. Alors, pour cette année, il accepterait son absence.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Sungyeol soupira en constatant que Woohyun était encore en train de créer le Sim de Sunggyu. Cela faisait bien trois quarts d'heure que Woohyun lui avait pris l'ordi.

«-Hyung… Je veux mon ordi…

-Tais-toi, Sungyeol, je suis en train de chercher le pantalon qui irait le mieux à Sunggyu.

-Hyung, s'il te plaît… C'est mon jeu… Et puis tous les pantalons que tu essayes depuis tout à l'heure sont les mêmes !

-Non, Sungyeol, ils sont _légèrement_ différents ! Le Sim de Sunggyu doit avoir un style vestimentaire impeccable, c'est très important !

-Si tu le dis… Bon, tu m'appelleras quand tu auras fini…

-Oui oui… Maintenant sors, je dois me concentrer… »

Sungyeol leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la pièce et se rendit au salon, soupirant bruyamment. Woohyun venait quand même de le chasser de _sa_ chambre pour pouvoir jouer à _son_ jeu.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sungyeol ? demanda Sunggyu.

-Il se passe que ton stupide copain ne veut pas me rendre mon ordi !

-Yah, Woohyun n'est pas stupide !

-Si, il l'est définitivement !

-Sungyeol hyung a raison : Woohyun hyung est un idiot ! affirma Sungjong, tout en lisant un magazine de mode.

-Yah, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, maknae malpoli ! grogna le leader. »

Sungyeol soupira une énième fois, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près de Sungjong. Comme il s'ennuyait, il se mit à compter le nombre de carreaux sur la chemise préférée de Myungsoo, qui se trouvait, allez savoir pourquoi, sur ce même canapé.

Tandis qu'il en était à 57, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Woohyun. Sungyeol bondit du canapé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer son ordi, et d'enfin continuer son jeu. Mais ce n'était pas exactement dans les plans de Woohyun.

«-Ne rêve pas, Sungyeol, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec ton ordi. Je veux juste le chargeur. Où est-il ?

-J'en sais rien, moi…

-Eh bien tu ferais mieux de m'aider à le chercher, car sinon ton ordi va s'éteindre. Et tu sais bien mieux que moi qu'on ne peut pas enregistrer le jeu quand on crée une famille. Ça serait embêtant si tout ce que tu avais fait n'ait servi à rien, juste à cause d'un petit chargeur. »

Sungyeol déglutit. S'il ne trouvait pas le chargeur de son ordinateur avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne, Sungyeol savait qu'il ferait une crise de nerfs et aurait des envies meurtrières envers la « maman du groupe ».

«-On a 15 minutes pour le chercher, Sungyeol. C'est le temps qu'il reste avant que ton ordi ne s'éteigne. »

Ni une, ni deux, et Sungyeol et Woohyun étaient en train de fouiller dans toute la maison, afin de trouver le fameux chargeur. Très vite, tout le monde se mit à le chercher, par pitié ou par obligation, -Woohyun avait _un tout petit peu_ menacé les membres pour qu'ils les aident à chercher-.

«-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria soudainement Sungjong, brandissant le chargeur.

-Oh mon dieu, Sungjong, merci ! Je t'aime, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Sungyeol en prenant le maknae dans ses bras. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

-Dans un placard de la cuisine…

-Quelqu'un m'explique ce que faisait le chargeur de l'ordi de Sungyeol dans ma précieuse cuisine ? demanda Woohyun, légèrement énervé.

-Euh… Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire…

-Moi, je sais pourquoi, annonça Myungsoo. Hier, Woohyun hyung nous a crié dessus parce que l'appartement était en bordel, vous vous rappelez ?

-Ah ça oui, on s'en rappelle… marmonna le maknae.

-Et il voulait qu'on range pendant qu'il allait faire les courses avec les managers et Sunggyu hyung, se souvint Dongwoo.

-Exactement. Eh bien, quand hyung est revenu et a sonné à la porte, Sungyeol était en panique parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de ranger la cuisine, alors il a vite pris son chargeur qui était par terre, et l'a caché dans un placard. Et depuis, il a dû oublier de le reprendre… »

Sungyeol lança un regard noir à Myungsoo pour l'avoir dénoncé à Woohyun, mais le visuel se contenta de tirer la langue au choding.

« -Sungyeol…

-Oui, Woohyun hyung ? répondit le choding, un peu nerveux.

-Si on retrouve ne serait-ce qu'une fois une de tes affaires dans MA cuisine, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure…

-J'ai peur… déglutit Sungyeol.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si vous continuez à parler, l'ordinateur de Sungyeol va vraiment finir par s'éteindre, remarqua Hoya. »

Sungyeol écarquilla les yeux, arracha le chargeur des mains de Sungjong, et courut à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, où il se dépêcha de brancher le chargeur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son ordinateur afficha enfin « en charge ».

«-C'est bon, tu as branché le chargeur, Sungyeol ?

-Oui, Woohyun hyung. Mais… Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon ordi, maintenant ? Il me reste encore le Sim de Hoya.

-Il en est hors de question. Je n'ai pas fini le Sim de Sunggyu.

-Mais, hyung…

-Hyunie ? appela soudainement le leader.

-Oui, Gyu ?

-Je m'ennuie… Viens passer du temps avec moi.

-J'arriiiiiive, Gyu chériiii ! Bon, tu as de la chance Sungyeol. Tu peux reprendre ton ordinateur. De toute façon, ce jeu est idiot.

-S'il est idiot, pourquoi tu as volé mon ordinateur pendant toute l'après-midi ?

-Hmm… Pour t'embêter ?

-Yah, Nam Woohyun ! s'énerva Sungyeol.

-Bon, Gyu m'attend, j'y vais ! chantonna Woohyun, en sortant de la chambre de Sungyeol.

-Aish, ce hyung… soupira Sungyeol. »

Sungyeol reporta son attention sur le jeu, quand Myungsoo entra à son tour dans sa chambre.

«-Alors, tu as pu reprendre ton ordinateur ? demanda le visuel, s'asseyant sur le lit du choding.

-Oui, enfin ! Vraiment, je pensais que Woohyun hyung ne le lâcherai jamais !

-Heureusement que Sunggyu l'a appelé, alors. »

Sungyeol hocha la tête, avant de réfléchir quelques instants. Puis, il se retourna vers Myungsoo, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«-Soo, tu y es pour quelque chose, non ?

-Tu as deviné ? Oui, j'ai dit à Sunggyu hyung que tu risquais de bientôt nous faire une crise si Woohyun hyung ne te rendait pas ton jeu. Et comme il voulait à tout prix éviter ça, il a trouvé le bon moyen pour que tu puisses récupérer ton ordi. Il fallait bien que je me rattrape pour t'avoir dénoncé à Woohyun tout à l'heure.

-Je vois… Myungsoo, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur ?

-Oui, mais ça fait toujours du bien de te l'entendre dire, sourit Myungsoo, ouvrant son fameux livre et poursuivant sa lecture. »

Sungyeol observa son meilleur ami quelques secondes, souriant. Il l'adorait. Il adorait _vraiment_ son meilleur ami.

~Ellipse~

Les semaines défilaient, et les garçons avaient de moins en moins de temps libre. En effet, leur comeback approchait à grands pas. Ils devaient alors s'entraîner à danser sur la chorégraphie de leur nouvelle chanson « Bad » tout en chantant, en prévision de leurs prochains lives.

Ce soir-là, après une rude journée d'entraînement et une bonne douche bien méritée, Sungyeol s'assit sur son lit, l'ordinateur dans les mains.

«-Il n'est pas encore très tard, je peux bien jouer vingt petites minutes avant de dormir, non ? murmura Sungyeol, pour lui-même. »

Il alluma donc l'ordinateur, et ne tarda pas à lancer son jeu. Sa partie avait bien avancée. En effet, les sept membres de sa famille «pas si imaginaire que ça» habitaient une maison qui ne cessait de s'agrandir de jour en jour, grâce à l'argent qu'ils gagnaient de leurs emplois –et, il fallait bien l'avouer, grâce au code de triche qui lui permettait de gagner beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent-. Et plus ça allait, plus Sungyeol aimait ce jeu.

«-Encore sur ton jeu, Yeol ?

-Et toi, Soo, encore sur ton livre ?

-Oui, bon… Ca ne te lasse pas, à force ?

-Honnêtement ? Absolument pas.

-Tu es vraiment un choding irrécupérable… soupira Myungsoo, tout en souriant.

-Mais vous m'aimez comme ça, pas vrai ? sourit à son tour Sungyeol.

-Mais oui, Yeollie, mais oui…

-Attends un peu… murmura tout à coup Sungyeol, toute trace de sourire disparaissant de son visage. Soo, viens voir deux secondes.

-Oh, la flemme, Yeol…

-Viens, Soo !

-Bon, bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Regarde les désirs de mon Sim, puis regarde ceux du tien. Tu ne remarques rien ?

-Rien de spécial, non, pourquoi ?

-Yah, Kim Myungsoo ! Tu trouves ça normal que le désir de mon Sim est que le tien devienne son meilleur ami pour la vie, alors que le désir de ton Sim est de manger une omelette ! C'est si cruel ! Je suis moins important qu'une omelette, c'est ça ?

-Sungyeol, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu idiot, qui plus est.

-Yah, pourquoi serait-il idiot ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes déjà meilleurs amis pour la vie depuis longtemps, sourit le visuel, adressant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. »

Sungyeol sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était vraiment touché quand on lui disait des choses comme ça. Ou plutôt, quand _Myungsoo_ lui disait des choses comme ça. Plus le temps passait, et plus Sungyeol trouvait son meilleur ami génial. Il l'adorait _vraiment_ , de plus en plus chaque jour.

~Ellipse~

Sungyeol se réveilla, fronçant les sourcils. Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure, avant de soupirer : 3h25. Il s'assit et passa la main dans son dos, tentant de le masser. Ces temps-ci, son dos lui faisait fréquemment mal, sûrement à cause des entraînements, aussi nombreux qu'exténuants. Et ces dernières nuits, ses douleurs de dos devenaient si vives qu'elles le réveillaient. Si bien que Sungyeol était de plus en plus fatigué. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il recommençait à broyer du noir. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, et ce, depuis les débuts du groupe. Il avait souvent l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose dans le groupe. Il avait parfois même l'impression d'être un fardeau pour le groupe. Oui, il savait que beaucoup de fans l'aimaient, et le soutiendraient toujours. Il savait aussi qu'il était talentueux. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il n'était ni meilleur chanteur, ni meilleur danseur, ni meilleur rappeur.

Sungyeol soupira une énième fois, tentant ainsi de chasser ses idées noires, avant de se lever du lit. Il chercha à l'aide de la lumière de son téléphone –refusant d'allumer la lumière pour ne pas réveiller Myungsoo- un médicament contre la douleur dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis, l'ayant trouvé, il se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau fraiche. Il avala son médicament puis but d'une traite son verre d'eau. Il posa alors son verre dans l'évier, et marcha un peu dans l'appartement, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et ainsi décompresser un peu.

Il retourna finalement dans sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il observa quelques minutes Myungsoo, et se sentit instantanément mieux. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme lui. Sungyeol se retourna finalement, essayant de trouver la position qui lui faisait le moins mal au dos. L'ayant trouvé –au bout de dix minutes-, il finit par s'endormir.

Le réveil retentit –beaucoup trop tôt aux yeux de tous- et réveilla tous les membres. Ceux-ci se levèrent, plus ou moins rapidement, et durent se préparer en vitesse, sous les ordres des managers. Aujourd'hui, ils apparaissaient une nouvelle fois à l'émission «Weekly Idol». INFINITE était le groupe qui était apparu le plus de fois à cette émission, donc les membres étaient désormais des «habitués» et prenaient plaisir à se rendre à cette émission –surtout quand on leur offrait de la viande-. Le seul inconvénient était que le tournage avait lieu le matin, et qu'en conséquence, ils devaient se lever encore plus tôt que les autres jours.

Le tournage de l'émission avait commencé et se déroulait bien, les membres étant parfaitement à l'aise. Sungyeol n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais faisait tout pour le dissimuler, et cela semblait marcher. Cependant, quand un des présentateurs lui demanda comment il s'était porté depuis le précédent comeback, il ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler une partie de ses sentiments.

«A vrai dire, ces derniers jours, je broie un peu du noir... Tout ce que j'essaye de faire ne réussit pas. Depuis nos début, pour me présenter, je dis «Bonjour, je suis Sungyeol et je suis en charge de la hauteur. » Et c'est exactement ça : j'ai l'impression que ma taille est mon unique avantage. J'ai l'impression de n'être capable de rien. »

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Sungyeol regretta tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit. Il se sentait égoïste : par son attitude, il allait inquiéter les fans et les membres. Il sentait déjà le regard insistant de Myungsoo sur lui. Mais ce qui était dit était dit, c'était trop tard.

Lors de l'émission, l'humeur de Sungyeol ne s'améliora pas tellement. Les commentaires des présentateurs, qui d'habitude l'amusaient, ne faisaient que le blesser aujourd'hui. «Sungyeol ne peut effectivement rien faire correctement » ou encore « Ca non plus, Sungyeol n'est pas capable de le faire. ». Il savait que Doni et Coni disaient ça pour rire, et taquinaient ainsi beaucoup d'autre idols –Sunggyu étant d'ailleurs leur cible préférée- mais en ce moment, il n'avait pas la tête à rire. Cependant, pour ne pas inquiéter les fans, il se forçait à rire et à agir joyeusement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Le tournage de l'émission se termina, mais INFINITE n'eut pas le temps de se reposer pour autant. En effet, dès la fin du tournage, les managers du groupe conduisirent les membres à la salle d'entraînement, ne les laissant manger qu'un déjeuner léger durant le trajet en voiture.

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement espacées de très courtes pauses, les membres purent enfin rentrés à l'appartement, après avoir pris une douche bien méritée. Dans la voiture, sur le trajet du retour, Sungyeol mit ses écouteurs et resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que les membres reviennent sur ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, lors de l'émission. Alors, il mit ses écouteurs et fit semblant de dormir.

Une fois à l'appartement, les membres s'avachirent sur les canapés et lits, exténués. Pour les récompenser de leurs efforts, les managers décidèrent de commander des pizzas.

Alors que Sungyeol regardait la télévision avec les autres membres, Myungsoo s'approcha de lui et, sans un mot, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena hors de l'appartement, dans le jardin. Puis il s'assit sur l'herbe et Sungyeol fit de même. Les deux amis restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler, les mains toujours liées.

«-Comment va ton dos ? demanda finalement Myungsoo. Tu t'es encore réveillé cette nuit, pas vrai ?

-Effectivement. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, au moins, si ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai juste deviné.

-Tu devines tout, décidément, sourit Sungyeol. Pour être honnête, mon dos me fait encore mal, j'ai l'impression que ça empire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Je suis assez fatigué à cause des entraînements, c'est sûrement à cause de ça. Moi, celui qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Hoya. Il s'entraîne trop, et j'ai peur que sa cheville lui rejoue des tours… Si ça arrivait, il ne pourrait plus danser, et tu sais comme moi à quel point ça l'embêterait…

-Tu as raison, ne pas pouvoir danser est très dur pour Hoya. Mais avant de t'inquiéter pour lui, occupe-toi de toi. »

Sungyeol ne répondit rien, et un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Myungsoo fut à nouveau celui qui brisa le silence, après de longues minutes.

«-Sungyeol, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Myungsoo, le plus sérieusement du monde, se tournant vers Sungyeol.

-Hein ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un peu mal au dos, mais…

-Sungyeol, tu m'as compris. Je veux savoir si toi tu vas bien, pas ton dos. »

Sungyeol resta silencieux. Oui, il avait très bien compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Myungsoo. Il comprenait toujours son meilleur ami. Mais il avait peur de la discussion qui allait suivre. Il savait qu'il craquerait, surtout devant Myungsoo.

«-Sungyeol, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je suis là, et je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout. Alors, n'aies pas peur, et parle-moi. »

Sungyeol sentit ses yeux picoter, des larmes commençant à s'y former. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se confie à Myungsoo.

«-Myungsoo, je… Je suis fatigué… Tous ces entraînements m'épuisent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont inutiles. J'ai l'impression d'être moi-même inutile. Le temps passe, et tout le monde s'améliore avec l'expérience. Pourtant, je suis toujours inutile dans le groupe. Je ne sais pas chanter comme Sunggyu hyung, ni faire des high notes comme Woohyun hyung, ni danser comme Hoya hyung, ni rapper comme Dongwoo hyung. Dans toutes les chansons, depuis nos débuts, j'ai quoi, deux lignes à tout casser ? Pourtant je fais des efforts, je travaille dur pour m'améliorer, mais cela ne semble pas marcher. Des fois, je me demande si INFINITE serait si différent que ça, sans moi… »

Myungsoo frappa Sungyeol. Il lui donna plusieurs coups de poings sur l'épaule, la tête baissée. Quand il la releva, Sungyeol remarqua que Myungsoo pleurait, et voir son meilleur ami ainsi lui brisa le cœur.

«-Plus jamais. Plus jamais tu redis des choses comme ça, c'est bien clair ? Toi, inutile ? Sans toi, INFINITE n'est plus INFINITE. Chaque membre est indispensable, tu as toujours été le premier à le dire ! Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas la voix de Woohyun ni le talent en danse de Hoya. Mais pourquoi te comparer à eux ? Tu as plein d'autres talents, d'autres qualités qu'eux n'ont pas. Et, tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais tu as énormément progressé ! Ta voix s'est réellement embellie, et tu n'as plus rien à prouver en danse ! Et puis moi, je trouve ton rap vraiment adorable ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, Yeol, c'est la vérité. Alors, ne doute pas de tes capacités et regagne confiance en toi. Tu peux compter sur moi, je t'aiderai. Mais je t'en supplie, Yeol, ne redis plus jamais que tu es inutile. Comment serais-je censé tenir le coup, si tu n'étais pas là ? Tu es notre pile électrique. C'est grâce à ton énergie qu'on a toujours la force de s'entraîner. Nous avons tous besoin de toi pour continuer. J'ai besoin de toi, Yeol.

-Myungsoo a raison ! On a besoin de toi, Yeollie !

-Pense aux Inspirits, ils ont besoin de toi, eux aussi !

-Que serait INFINITE sans son eternal choding ?

-INFINITE aura toujours sept membres ! Sept, et pas un de moins !

-Aish, ce hyung… Inutile ? Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…»

Sungyeol et Myungsoo se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Dongwoo, Hoya, Woohyun, Sunggyu et Sungjong s'y tenaient, et souriaient chaleureusement à Sungyeol. Celui-ci ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, explosant en sanglots.

«-Les gars… sanglota Sungyeol. Je vous aime. J'aime INFINITE, de tout mon cœur… Alors merci, vraiment… »

Myungsoo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sungyeol, avant de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Très vite, les autres membres les rejoignirent, faisant ainsi un câlin collectif. Tous les membres, sans exception laissèrent quelques larmes tomber –Dongwoo, lui, vida toutes les larmes de son corps, larmes qui à elles seules auraient pu arroser toutes les plantes du jardin-. Les amis restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, puis finirent par défaire leur étreinte. Sungyeol fut alors amené à l'appartement, et ses amis n'eurent aucun mal à lui changer les idées, et à lui rendre sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il redevint alors l'eternal choding qui se battait contre Myungsoo pour avoir la dernière part de pizza et qui se faisait engueuler par un Woohyun furieux à cause des miettes qu'il faisait tomber sur le canapé. Les amis veillèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et finirent par s'endormirent tous les sept au salon, dormant sur le canapé, des chaises ou à même le sol -Dongwoo réussit quant à lui à s'endormir sur la table basse-.

Ce soir-là, Sungyeol se rendit compte à quel point chacun de ses amis comptait pour lui. Ces derniers temps, parler aux membres devenait de plus en plus rare à cause de l'emploi du temps plus que chargé du groupe, mais INFINITE était et resterait pour Sungyeol une seconde famille dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Grâce aux membres, il ne se considérerait plus comme inutile, et travaillerait encore plus dur pour devenir indispensable. Il se répéta, comme il l'avait souvent dit, que s'il manquait un membre, INFINITE n'était plus INFINITE.

~Ellipse~

Le groupe avait fini de promouvoir sa chanson «Bad». L'album avait été très bien vendu, et INFINITE avait de nombreuses fois gagné un prix grâce à ses lives sans faille. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire était que ce comeback était une vraie réussite. Les fans et le groupe en étaient plus que satisfaits.

Ayant enfin du repos, les membres se détendirent un peu. Ils avaient dix jours de vacances bien méritées, excepté pour Myungsoo qui devait partir au Japon pour le tournage de son drama.

La journée avant son départ, Sungyeol kidnappa son meilleur ami, et le força à rester avec lui toute la journée. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. A vrai dire, ils avaient juste parlé, s'étaient taquinés comme ils aimaient si bien le faire. Et rien d'autre. C'est justement ça que Sungyeol aimait. Quand il était avec Myungsoo, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Juste être avec lui suffisait pour le rendre heureux. C'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour passer une journée simple avec Myungsoo, où il profiterait simplement de sa présence.

Il savait que Myungsoo allait énormément lui manquer. Deux semaines, c'était long. Très long. Trop long. Avec qui allait-il parler et rire jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, faire un concours de vitesse pendant les repas, se faire engueuler par Sunggyu ? Bien sûr, il adorait les autres membres, il les adorait vraiment. Mais Myungsoo…Avec lui, il se sentait tellement mieux, tellement plus heureux. C'était juste Myungsoo, tout simplement.

«JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE SUNGYEOOOOOOOOL ! »

Sungyeol cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se les frotter. Il dirigea alors son regard vers les cinq intrus, qui venaient de le réveiller en chantant, -en hurlant plutôt-.

«-Yah, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme ça alors qu'il n'est même pas neuf heures ! J'aimerais bien dormir !

-Dormir ? Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria Sungjong. Hyung, tu vas sortir tout de suite de ton lit, prendre ta douche et te préparer ! Nous sortons dans trente minutes !

-Yah, Lee Sungjong ! Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Je suis ton hyung !

-Fais ce qu'il a dit, Sungyeol. Immédiatement. Et en vitesse.

-Oui, Sunggyu hyung, tout de suite… »

Les membres sortirent bruyamment de la chambre du choding, le laissant se préparer. Quand ils furent tous sortis, Sungyeol sourit. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, ce réveil l'avait beaucoup touché. De la bonne humeur dès le matin, voilà pourquoi il aimait tellement ses amis.

Sungyeol prit une douche rapide, et se prépara en vitesse, comme le lui avait demandé le leader, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon.

«-Oh, Sungyeol hyung est arrivé ! s'écria Sungjong.

-Tu es prêt ? Alors allons-y ! »

Tous sortirent alors de l'appartement, après avoir enfilé masque et lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être reconnus dans la rue.

«-Yah, les gars. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

-C'est un secret ! répondit joyeusement Woohyun.

-Mais pour l'instant, allons prendre un café quelque part. Nous n'avons pas laissé le temps à Sungyeol de prendre son petit déjeuner, remarqua Hoya.

-Et on sait très bien à quel point Sungyeol peut devenir dangereux s'il ne boit pas son Americano ! commenta Dongwoo, avant de rire tout seul.

-Moi, dangereux ? Tss… Mais c'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre un petit Americano… »

Les amis entrèrent donc dans un café, où ils s'assirent et discutèrent tranquillement autour d'une tasse de café, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, les membres sortirent du café et continuèrent de marcher dans la rue, refusant toujours de dire à Sungyeol où il l'emmenait.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement. Sungyeol observa où ils étaient, et son regard s'illumina en comprenant qu'ils étaient à l'entrée d'un parc d'attractions. Il ne put retenir un cri de joie, avant d'enlacer un par un les membres.

«-Les gars, merci ! Depuis le temps que je voulais y aller !

-C'est normal, Sungyeol ! C'est ton anniversaire après tout ! »

Sungyeol continua de remercier ses amis, qui se moquèrent gentiment de son attitude. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le parc et purent tout de suite commencer à faire la queue pour les attractions, puisque Woohyun avait déjà acheté les billets sur Internet.

Sungyeol souhaita tout de suite commencer par des attractions à sensations fortes, au grand dam de Sunggyu, qui n'osa tout de même pas refuser ce petit plaisir au choding.

La journée passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sungyeol était vraiment reconnaissant envers ses amis. Il avait pensé qu'il serait triste aujourd'hui, étant donné que Myungsoo n'était pas là. Mais comment être triste en entendant le rire si original de Dongwoo, les plaintes de Sungjong, les blagues nulles de Hoya et les mots doux et mielleux qu'adressait Woohyun à Sunggyu qui lui criait dessus en rougissant ? Sungyeol ne pouvait qu'être heureux quand il était avec ses amis, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il les aimait tant.

Les amis restèrent au parc d'attraction jusqu'à sa fermeture, soit à 19h. Sungyeol avait passé une journée d'anniversaire formidable, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été encore meilleure si Myungsoo avait été avec eux.

Rentrés à l'appartement, les membres se douchèrent tour à tour. Dès qu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche, Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher d'allumer son ordinateur et de lancer son jeu. Il ne put que sourire tristement en voyant son Sim discuter joyeusement avec celui de Myungsoo. Il sélectionna ensuite le Sim de Myungsoo, et lui fit « Offrir un cadeau » à son Sim, puis il les fit s'enlacer amicalement.

Sungyeol joua encore une dizaine de minutes, puis éteignit l'ordinateur, avant de rejoindre les autres membres dans la salle à manger.

Woohyun, qui aimait cuisiner quand le groupe avait un peu de temps libre, avait préparé un véritable festin, spécialement pour Sungyeol. Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tous ses plats préférés réunis sur la même table. Tous se mirent rapidement à manger, admirant toujours un peu plus les talents de cuisine de Woohyun.

«-Oh mon dieu, je crois bien que j'ai trop mangé, soupira Sungyeol, une main sur le ventre. Woohyun, c'était un régal.

-Merci, sourit Woohyun. Mais le gâteau arrive, tu n'as vraiment plus faim ?

-… Il y a toujours un peu de place pour une petite part de gâteau… »

Les membres rirent, et Sunggyu alla chercher le gâteau. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les membres se mirent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire, Sungyeollie~ ».

Sunggyu se rapprocha de Sungyeol qui éteignit d'un coup les 24 bougies, après avoir secrètement murmuré un vœu. Tout le monde l'applaudit, et Hoya alla rallumer les lumières. Sungyeol remercia les membres un par un, avant que Dongwoo et Sungjong ne s'éclipsent discrètement de la salle. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, des cadeaux plein les bras, ce qui fit sourire Sungyeol encore plus.

Sungyeol ouvrit les cadeaux un à un, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus à chaque fois. Ses amis lui avaient offert des cadeaux les plus stupides les uns que les autres, mais il savait qu'il chérirait tous ces cadeaux.

Alors que Sungyeol avait fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, remerciant chacun de ses amis, et que Sunggyu coupait le gâteau, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tous les membres parurent surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette visite tardive. Sungyeol se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

«-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, la porte toujours fermée.

-C'est moi, Yeol. »

Les yeux de Sungyeol s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix… Avait-il bien entendu…? Le choding s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier l'identité de ce « visiteur ».

«-Soo…

-Hey, Yeol, sourit Myungsoo. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Soo… Merci… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, j'ai faim. J'espère que vous n'avez pas osé commencer à manger le gâteau sans moi. »

Sungyeol fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, encore trop surpris de voir son meilleur ami devant lui. Myungsoo entra finalement dans l'appartement, saluant les autres membres. Sungyeol mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis un large sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Maintenant, il pouvait définitivement assurer que sa journée d'anniversaire était parfaite. Le vœu qu'il avait murmuré avant de souffler les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire venait de se réaliser.

Sungyeol reprit sa place, et Myungsoo vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sunggyu put alors finir de servir les parts de gâteaux qui furent rapidement dévorées. Ensuite, Sunggyu et Woohyun débarrassèrent la table puis se rendirent à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, -même si leurs amis se demandaient sérieusement s'ils ne faisaient _que_ la vaisselle-, tandis que Hoya et Dongwoo se ruèrent sur leur jeu vidéo préféré. Sungjong reprit quant à lui son magazine de mode, râlant car ses hyungs faisaient trop de bruit. Sungyeol et Myungsoo s'assirent simplement sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Puis, Sungyeol, fatigué, se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, après avoir remercié ses amis pour la longue mais très belle journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Alors que Sungyeol se mettait en pyjama, Myungsoo entra dans la chambre, surprenant Sungyeol qui poussa un petit cri.

«-Yah, qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça ?

-Yah, Kim Myungsoo ! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras enfin à toquer avant d'entrer ? J'étais en train de me changer ! s'écria Sungyeol, offusqué.

-Sungyeol, je te signale que c'est aussi ma chambre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais torse nu…

-C'est pas faux… »

Myungsoo rit puis s'approcha de son meilleur ami, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sungyeol sourit : son meilleur ami lui avait _vraiment_ manqué.

Sungyeol finit de se mettre en pyjama, avant de d'asseoir dans son lit. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Myungsoo de se changer, et Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce beau spectacle… Puis Myungsoo éteignit les lumières, laissant uniquement celle de sa table de nuit allumée. Puis il rejoignit Sungyeol sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

«-Yah, Lee Sungyeol, j'espère que tu es conscient que je ne compte pas te laisser dormir de la nuit.

-Parce que tu pensais vraiment que je voulais dormir ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, Soo. »

Myungsoo rit à nouveau. Puis, les deux meilleurs amis commencèrent à parler, pendant des heures entières. Ils finirent par s'allonger –toujours tous les deux sur le lit de Sungyeol-, commençant à fatiguer, mais refusant toujours de s'endormir, pour profiter de chaque minute en présence de l'autre.

«-Tu repars quand ? demanda Sungyeol, attrapant la main de Myungsoo et commençant à jouer avec.

-Hum… Dans trois heures, répondit Myungsoo après avoir regardé l'heure sur son téléphone.

-Quoi ? Mais… ?

-Je suis encore en plein tournage, Yeol. Aujourd'hui, le tournage a fini assez tôt, et comme je savais que tu mourais d'envie de me voir, j'ai acheté un billet d'avion de dernière minute. Mais le tournage reprend demain, alors je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

-Mais Soo… Tu seras crevé demain, pendant le tournage, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ma première nuit blanche, tu sais. Et puis, en tant que meilleur ami, il fallait bien que je sois là pour ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? sourit Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol observa son meilleur ami, longtemps. Puis, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra longuement contre lui. Myungsoo avait pris l'avion et était en train de passer une nuit blanche juste pour lui ? Sungyeol était profondément touché, si bien qu'il serra son meilleur ami encore plus fort contre lui. Myungsoo se moqua gentiment de lui, mais répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte de Sungyeol.

«-Je t'adore, Soo, murmura simplement Sungyeol. »

~Ellipse~

«-Bon, les gars, je dois déjà y retourner !

-Prend bien soin de toi, Myungsoo. Ne te fatigue trop !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sunggyu hyung.

-Tu vas me manqueeeer !

-Toi aussi, Dongwoo hyung, rit Myungsoo. »

Myungsoo salua chaque membre, tour à tour. Puis, il arriva finalement devant Sungyeol. Il se contenta d'abord de l'enlacer longuement.

«-Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à continuer de m'appeler tous les jours !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Yeol, je le ferai.

-Fais attention à toi, Soo, hein ?

-Toi aussi, Yeol. »

Myungsoo défit leur étreinte et sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami, qui lui sourit également à son tour. Puis, Myungsoo sortit de l'appartement, après avoir salué une dernière fois ses amis.

Sungyeol s'avachit sur le canapé du salon, mais ne put y rester que quelques minutes. En effet, il décida rapidement de se lever, et de sortir de l'appartement.

«-Woohyun hyung, il faut que j'y aille, se contenta d'expliquer Sungyeol quand son hyung lui demanda où il courait.

-Vas-y, Sungyeol. Dis-lui bon voyage, sourit Woohyun. »

Sungyeol sourit à Woohyun et le remercia, avant de sortir en vitesse de l'appartement. Sungyeol aimait énormément Woohyun : même s'il lui criait souvent dessus et passer son temps à le taquiner, Woohyun devinait toujours sans difficulté les pensées et les sentiments de Sungyeol, comme à l'instant. C'était vraiment une personne sur qui Sungyeol pouvait compter.

Sungyeol courut jusqu'au garage, et rejoignit bien vite la voiture du manager. Alors que celui-ci démarrait la voiture, Sungyeol toqua à sa fenêtre pour lui signaler sa présence. Sungyeol insista pour accompagner Myungsoo jusqu'à l'aéroport, ce qu'accepta le manager, -de toute façon, il savait très bien que même s'il refusait, Sungyeol le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis-. Sungyeol remercia vivement le manager, et entra dans la voiture, s'asseyant près de Myungsoo.

Sungyeol ne fut absolument pas surpris en voyant son meilleur ami endormi. A vrai dire, il s'y attendait, et sourit en voyant Myungsoo ainsi. Il ne le réveilla pas, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil : après tout, tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester avec son meilleur ami le plus longtemps possible.

Myungsoo se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sûrement à cause du freinage brusque du manager. Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Sungyeol à ses côtés. Il se contenta de murmurer un « Imbécile » à l'attention de son meilleur ami, avant de lui attraper la main. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, durant lequel les deux meilleurs amis profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara dans le parking de l'aéroport. Le manager et Sungyeol accompagnèrent le visuel à l'enregistrement, puis durent lui dire au revoir.

«-Fais attention à toi durant cette semaine, Yeol.

-Toi aussi. Ne te fatigue pas trop. J'espère que tu ne sauras pas trop fatigué pendant le tournage…

-Je le serai sûrement mais bon… Comment voulais-tu que je dorme alors que tu étais dans ma chambre ?

-Yah, je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais faire une nuit blanche !

-Je rigole, Yeol~ Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai dans l'avion.

-Si tu le dis…

-Myungsoo, tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas rater ton avion, conseilla le manager.

-Oui, manager hyung ! Bon, Yeol, j'y vais.

-Dors bien, dans l'avion. A la semaine prochaine, Soo. »

Myungsoo sourit à son meilleur ami avant de l'enlacer rapidement. Puis, il salua le manager et partit en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

Une fois rentré à l'appartement, Sungyeol retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, comptant faire une sieste afin de rattraper sa nuit blanche. Mais en s'allongeant il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il s'assit, et releva son oreiller. Là, il trouva une enveloppe et un cadeau emballé. Sungyeol ouvrit l'enveloppe sans plus tarder, et lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

 _«_ _Hey, Yeol._

 _Je suis sûr que tu m'as maudit des heures entières car tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas offert de cadeau. Mais, me prends-tu vraiment pour un meilleur ami indigne ? Bien sûr que j'avais un cadeau pour toi ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et à vrai dire, je ne me fais pas trop de souci, je_ _sais_ _qu'il te plaira. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Certainement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je sais tout de toi !_

 _Malheureusement, je n'ai pu rester que quelques heures avec toi avant de retourner au Japon… J'aurais vraiment voulu rester plus longtemps ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours, je reviendrai !_

 _Lee Sungyeol, je voulais également te rappeler à quel point tu es important pour moi. Même si j'aime beaucoup te taquiner, et que je suis parfois désagréable avec toi, tu dois savoir que tu es vraiment une personne très chère à mes yeux. La plus chère, en vérité. Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment de dire ça… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un drama à l'eau de rose. Mais c'est vrai, Yeol. Et c'est important de le dire, de temps en temps. Alors je te le dis à nouveau. Je t'adore vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup,_ _mon_ _Sungyeol._

 _Ton meilleur ami, à qui tu manques déjà,_

 _Soo. »_

Sungyeol ne put empêcher quelques larmes de tomber et un grand sourire de se former en lisant cette lettre. Comment pouvait-il avoir un meilleur ami aussi parfait ?

Puis, Sungyeol déballa le cadeau emballé. Il s'agissait d'un album photo. Dedans s'y trouvait essentiellement des photos de Sungyeol, prises sous tous les angles. Il y avait également beaucoup de photos de Sungyeol avec d'autres membres, et des photos d'INFINITE au complet. Mais la photo que Sungyeol préférait, sans aucune hésitation, était celle où il parlait joyeusement avec Myungsoo, qui l'écoutait attentivement. C'était la seule photo d'eux deux seuls et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Sungyeol aimait tant cette photo.

Après avoir longtemps observé la photo en question, Sungyeol la sortit de l'album et la colla sur le mur où était collé son lit, de telle sorte que, dès qu'il s'allongeait face au mur, cette photo était la première chose qu'il voyait. Sungyeol rangea alors l'album dans un des tiroirs de sa chambre, puis vint s'allonger sur le lit, regardant longuement la photo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Chaque jour, Sungyeol se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Myungsoo plus, mais si, il devait l'admettre : plus le temps passait, et plus Sungyeol aimait Myungsoo.

~Ellipse~

«-Yah, qui est cette…? s'énerva Sungyeol, observant furieusement l'écran de son ordinateur. »

Sungyeol regarda les différentes photos une par une, son regard se durcissant de plus en plus. Sur ces photos se trouvaient deux personnes: Myungsoo et une jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment la présence de cette femme sur les photos qui énervait Sungyeol, mais le sourire que Myungsoo lui adressait. Un sourire rayonnant, un regard joyeux. Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi Myungsoo la regardait ainsi?

Furieux, Sungyeol décida de se détendre un peu en jouant à son jeu. Il lança sa partie, et s'occupa directement du Sim de Myungsoo et du sien. Il les fit parler, jouer, se chamailler ensemble. Puis, il voulut les faire s'enlacer amicalement. Seulement, sans faire exprès, sa main n'appuya pas sur « Enlacer amicalement » mais sur « Enlacer romantiquement ». Sungyeol comprit sa maladresse quand il vit que les deux Sims étaient désormais amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sungyeol aurait très bien pu quitter la partie sans sauvegarder; après tout, il ne jouait que depuis une dizaine de minutes, donc il ne perdrait pas grand-chose. Mais, à la place, il décida de continuer la partie. Le Sim de Sungyeol prit alors les mains du Sim de Myungsoo, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le Sim de Myungsoo caressa alors la joue du Sim de Sungyeol, et l'enlaça à nouveau tendrement.

Sungyeol joua ainsi un certain temps, ne s'occupant que de son Sim et de celui de Myungsoo, faisant croître petit à petit leur amour.

«-Sungyeol! appela la voix de Woohyun, qui entra dans la chambre du choding. »

Sungyeol sursauta et ferma rapidement l'écran de son ordinateur, avant de se retourner vers son hyung.

«-Oh hyung, tu m'as fait peur! soupira Sungyeol.

-J'ai bien vu ça, oui! Je voulais juste te dire que le dîner est prêt!

-Ah, d'accord. J'éteins ça et j'arrive. »

Woohyun hocha la tête puis sortit de la chambre. Sungyeol décida alors de quitter la partie. Il dirigea alors la souris d'ordinateur vers le bouton de sauvegarde, mais n'appuya pas dessus. Il observa longtemps le signe de sauvegarde, ne sachant pas s'il devait cliquer dessus ou non. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le Sim de Myungsoo qui embrassait tendrement le sien. Sungyeol ferma quelques secondes les yeux, puis cliqua finalement sur la souris.

Sungyeol s'allongea sur son lit. Il se retourna face au mur, et observa la photo s'y trouvant. Il l'observa longtemps. Très longtemps.

Sungyeol avait mal à la tête. Mille et une questions lui embrouillaient l'esprit, l'envahissant. Il se leva donc et décida de prendre l'air, afin de remettre ses idées au clair.

Sungyeol vérifia qu'il avait bien les clés de l'appartement, puis sortit dans le jardin. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison, se questionnant sur son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il sauvegardé la partie? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas quitté dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur la bonne touche? Pourquoi avait-il au contraire décidé de continuer la partie?

Sungyeol s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû appuyer sur « Sauvegarder ». Il s'en voulait, car il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de Myungsoo, et de leur amitié. Mais en même temps, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il avait aimé jouer cette partie et il avait aimé voir les deux Sims amoureux.

«-Sungyeol? »

Sungyeol sursauta, arrêtant de marcher. Il sourit légèrement en voyant Woohyun au seuil de la porte d'entrée.

«-Hyung, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me fais peur en une seule soirée, remarqua Sungyeol.

-C'est vrai. Mais, Sungyeol, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci?

-J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de me changer un peu les idées.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Tu as besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas? »

Sungyeol observa son hyung, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Encore une fois, Woohyun n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que Sungyeol avait besoin de lui.

Woohyun rejoignit Sungyeol, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur l'herbe.

«-Je t'écoute, dit Woohyun. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant? »

Sungyeol ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments. Enfin si, mais d'habitude, il se confiait à Myungsoo. Or Myungsoo était justement le sujet de ses préoccupations cette fois-ci. Sungyeol regarda Woohyun quelques instants, puis décida de lui exposer toute la vérité. Après tout, il faisait entièrement confiance à Woohyun. Et puis, il avait besoin de se confier, et Woohyun était sans doute le hyung qui le comprendrait le mieux. Alors cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

«-C'est au sujet de Myungsoo…  
-Myungsoo? Vous vous êtes disputés? »

Sungyeol se contenta de secouer la tête. Il voulait d'abord réfléchir seul à la situation, pour pouvoir mieux l'expliquer à Woohyun ensuite.

Que représentait Myungsoo pour lui? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait répondu sans hésiter que Myungsoo était son meilleur ami. Mais était-ce réellement le cas? Si Myungsoo était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de quitter sa partie sans sauvegarder? Pourquoi revoyait-il le Sim de Myungsoo embrasser le sien, tout en espérant, au fond de lui, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, que cela arrive réellement?

«-Je crois que… Je crois que je l'aime, avoua doucement Sungyeol. »

Oui, Lee Sungyeol aimait Kim Myungsoo, c'était une évidence. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il était jaloux dès qu'il voyait Myungsoo sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il s'ennuyait dès que Myungsoo n'était pas là, et rien que d'être dans la même pièce que suffisait à le rendre heureux. Et puis, cette partie de Sims venait confirmait les sentiments de Sungyeol : il était amoureux de Myungsoo.

Woohyun sourit à Sungyeol, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

«-Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Mais, comment t'en es-tu rendu compte? »

Sungyeol raconta alors à Woohyun sa jalousie excessive à la vue des photos de Myungsoo et de l'actrice puis sa partie de Sims 2. Woohyun écouta attentivement son ami, ne l'interrompant jamais mais hochant la tête de temps à autres, pour montrer qu'il écoutait toujours le récit de Sungyeol.

Sungyeol parla longtemps à Woohyun, qui l'écoutait toujours attentivement, le rassurant, lui donnant divers conseils. Puis, Sungyeol changea de sujet, souhaitant penser quelques instants à autre chose qu'à Myungsoo. Woohyun le comprit tout de suite, et les deux amis parlèrent alors une heure entière, toujours dans le jardin, de choses et d'autres. Sungyeol était vraiment reconnaissant envers Woohyun. Se confier à lui l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé. En tout cas, Sungyeol se sentait mieux, et,en revenant dans sa chambre, n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

~Ellipse~

«-Les gars, je suis de retour ! annonça joyeusement Myungsoo, dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la maison. »

Les membres se hâtèrent à l'entrée, pour saluer leur ami, tour à tour. Sungyeol attendit que tous les autres saluent Myungsoo, pour finalement s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer longuement. Myungsoo lui avait énormément manqué, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il le savait à la manière dont Myungsoo répondait à son étreinte. Les deux meilleurs amis restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, avant de défaire leur étreinte et de se diriger vers le jardin. Là, ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure.

Sungyeol, même s'il avait découvert ses réels sentiments envers Myungsoo, ne se sentait pas gêné. Tout simplement parce qu'avant d'être la personne qu'il aimait, Myungsoo était tout d'abord son meilleur ami. Et Sungyeol préférait mille fois mettre de son côté son amour pour Myungsoo plutôt que de se sentir gêné devant son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, bien sûr. Sungyeol se rendait désormais compte que dès que Myungsoo souriait, son rythme cardiaque ne pouvait s'empêcher de varier légèrement et ses joues de rougir un peu. Mais après y avoir plus longtemps réfléchi, Sungyeol s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours réagi comme ça. Rien n'avait réellement changé depuis cette fameuse partie de Sims 2, si ce n'est que désormais, Sungyeol avait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour Myungsoo.

~Ellipse~

«-INFINITE fighting ! hurla Sungyeol depuis les gradins. »

Aujourd'hui avaient lieu les Idol Sports Ahtletics Championships. A cause de son mal de dos persistant, Sungyeol ne pouvait pas y participer mais était bien entendu venu encourager les autres membres, tout comme Hoya qui devait se reposer à cause de sa blessure à la cheville qui, comme l'avait malheureusement correctement prédit Sungyeol, s'était une nouvelle fois manifestée, handicapant assez Hoya.

Sungyeol et Hoya discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, envoyant également, de temps en temps, des cœurs aux Inspirits qui se trouvaient près d'eux, quand la voix du présentateur se fit entendre.

«-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir aux Idol Sports Ahtletics Championships de 2015. Je serai l'un de vos présentateurs, et j'espère que chacun d'entre vous, que ce soit sur place ou derrière l'écran de la télévision, passera un agréable moment. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les différents groupes d'idols entraient dans le gymnase, le présentateur les nommant un à un. Hoya et Sungyeol encourageaient chaque groupe, haussant la voix quand il s'agissait de groupes qu'ils connaissaient personnellement. Mais quand INFINITE apparut, ils –enfin, surtout Sungyeol, en fait- hurlèrent si fort que tous les fans assis près d'eux se retournèrent vers eux. S'en rendant compte, Sungyeol s'excusa d'avoir fait tant de bruit, gêné. Puis il reporta son regard vers le groupe, et sourit quand il remarqua que Myungsoo le regardait. Quand leur regard se croisa, le sourire sincère de Myungsoo s'agrandit, et le visuel lui fit un discret clin d'œil, auquel Sungyeol répondit tout de suite en faisant de même. Quand Myungsoo se retourna, Sungyeol se mit à sourire comme un idiot, se mordant la lèvre.

La compétition commença, et les idols s'affrontèrent pendant plusieurs heures sur différents domaines, sous les cris toujours aussi enthousiastes des fans –et de Sungyeol-. Les membres d'INFINITE firent de leur mieux et obtinrent de bons scores, mais ils auraient sûrement gagné des médailles si Hoya, qui était tout de même le plus sportif du groupe, n'était pas blessé. Finalement, la personne ayant obtenu le score le plus élevé, remportant ainsi la compétition fut, sans grande surprise, Minhyuk des BtoB, qui avait déjà était premier plusieurs fois, grâces à ses compétences physiques indéniables.

Dès que la compétition fut terminée, Hoya et Sungyeol descendirent des gradins afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe, après avoir parlé et fait quelques photos avec les fans assis près d'eux. Ils croisèrent plusieurs idols, avec qui ils parlèrent quelques instants.

«-Eunjiiii~ s'écria Hoya, en apercevant la chanteuse des Apink. »

Celle-ci se retourna dès qu'elle entendit la voix du rappeur, et lui sourit. Depuis le tournage du drama « Reply 1997» qui datait déjà de trois ans, Hoya et Eunji avait gardé contact et étaient devenus de proches amis, tout comme avec Seo In Guk.

« -Oh, Hoya, Sungyeol, comment ça va ? Ta cheville va mieux ? Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu participer, toi qui adore le sport !

-Oui, c'est vrai que je suis un peu déçu d'avoir dû rester assis toute la journée, à côté de cet idiot, qui plus est !

-Yah, l'idiot est encore à côté de toi, protesta Sungyeol, vexé.

-Enfin, bref. Et In Gukkie, comment il va ? demanda Hoya, reportant son attention sur Eunji.

-In Guk ? Très bien, comme toujours ! Il a terminé son nouveau drama il y a quelques semaines, alors il se repose un peu.

-Tu n'es pas trop jalouse de Jang Nara ? Ça doit être dur de voir son petit ami embrasser autant d'actrices, non ?

-Yah, Hoya, pas si fort ! Tu sais bien que les fans ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble, lui et moi !

-Vous devriez leur dire ! Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, tout de même ! »

Hoya et Eunji continuèrent de parler, et Sungyeol, se sentant un peu de trop, se mit à chercher Myungsoo. Il le trouva au bout de quelques minutes, en train de discuter avec Sungjong et Sunggyu. Dès que Myungsoo le vit, il abandonna sa conversation et rejoignit Sungyeol, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«-Hey, Yeol.

-Hey, Soo. Alors, pas trop fatigué ?

-Honnêtement ? Je suis crevé. Mais c'était vraiment amusant. Tu as vu mon magnifique saut en hauteur ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu ! Il était vraiment beau ! Mais, on sait tous les deux très bien que j'aurai réussi à sauter plus haut que toi, si j'avais pu participer à la compétition ! taquina Sungyeol, tirant la langue à son meilleur ami.

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Et ton dos, d'ailleurs, il va mieux ?

-Ca va un peu mieux, aujourd'hui, oui. »

Alors que les deux meilleurs amis parlaient, un idol d'un autre groupe vint vers eux, salua timidement Sungyeol, avant de se tourner vers Myungsoo.

«-Hey, Myungsoo. Mon groupe m'attend, je vais y aller. Vu que je t'ai passé mon numéro, n'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout ! Ça serait sympa de regarder un concert ensemble, un de ces jours !

-Avec plaisir ! A bientôt, j'espère ! répondit Myungsoo, souriant. »

Le jeune homme sourit à Myungsoo puis salua les deux amis, avant de partir en courant vers la sortie du gymnase.

«-Qui est-ce ? demanda Sungyeol, curieux. C'est un membre des BtoB, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est le maknae, Sungjae ! Je ne le connaissais pas spécialement avant aujourd'hui, mais on a assez parlé, et il est vraiment sympa !

-Effectivement, je t'ai souvent vu lui parler pendant la journée, remarqua Sungyeol, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Oh, tu es jaloux parce que je lui ai parlé alors que tu as du passer ta journée à côté de Hoya et que du coup tu n'as pas pu parler avec moi, ton magnifique meilleur ami ?

-Moi, jaloux ? N'importe quoi… J'étais juste curieux…

-Ne te vexe pas, Yeol, se moqua gentiment Myungsoo. C'est juste qu'il est comme moi un grand fan des TVXQ, du coup, on a passé la journée à faire nos fanboys et à parler d'eux !

-Oh, je vois.

-Mais maintenant que je le peux, c'est avec toi que je veux parler ! Viens~ »

Myungsoo attrapa la main de Sungyeol et l'emmena dans un coin du gymnase où ils s'assirent à même le sol. Là, ils parlèrent joyeusement de tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que leur manager leur annonce, quelques minutes plus tard seulement, qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à l'appartement.

~Ellipse~

Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver légèrement en entendant Myungsoo exploser de rire une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas le fait d'entendre son ami rire qui le gênait, mais plutôt le fait que Myungsoo riait ainsi avec Sungjae. Il le connaissait depuis quelques semaines à peine, et ils riaient déjà ainsi ensemble ? Sungyeol sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Et il s'en voulait pour être aussi jaloux et possessif. Après tout, Myungsoo avait bien le droit de se lier d'amitié avec qui il voulait et de rire avec n'importe qui, non ? Et puis, Sungjae était vraiment une personne adorable, Sungyeol le savait. Mais c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était jaloux : il avait peur que Myungsoo finisse par aimer Sungjae plus que lui. Sungyeol soupira : ce n'était pas parce que Myungsoo avait invité Sungjae une fois à l'appartement pour regarder un concert des TVXQ qu'il allait tout à coup préférer Sungjae à Sungyeol, son meilleur ami. Sungyeol se faisait vraiment trop d'idées.

Souhaitant s'éloigner de la chambre, Sungyeol décida de rejoindre Woohyun dans la cuisine et de, pour une fois, l'aider à préparer le dîner. Woohyun se contenta d'accepter son aide en souriant. Il lui demanda d'éplucher les pommes de terre, et se moqua de lui en voyant que le choding n'était pas très à l'aise.

Alors qu'il avait finalement d'éplucher et de couper les pommes de terre, Sungyeol s'attaqua à la vaisselle.

«-Tu ne voulais pas vraiment m'aider, Sungyeol, pas vrai ? C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas rester tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de Sungjae, c'est ça ? »

Sungyeol écarquilla les yeux, se retournant vers son hyung : comment Woohyun pouvait deviner aussi facilement les sentiments de Sungyeol alors que celui-ci lui avait juste proposé son aide ? Vraiment, Woohyun l'étonnerait toujours…

«-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Eh bien, vu tous les regards noirs que tu as lancé à Sungjae, -inconsciemment, je le sais-, ce n'était pas trop dur de comprendre que sa venue à l'appartement ne te faisait pas grand plaisir…

-Je n'ai rien contre Sungjae, expliqua Sungyeol. Je sais que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, mais… Je ne sais pas, quand Myungsoo et lui rient tous les deux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver un peu… Pourtant, je devrais être content que Myungsoo ait trouvé un ami Cassiopeia avec qui regarder des concerts, mais… Je suppose que je suis jaloux, tout simplement.

-C'est déjà bien de l'admettre, sourit Woohyun. C'est normal, j'étais pareil avec Sunggyu. Essaye juste de ne pas être trop désagréable avec Sungjae, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu es le meilleur ami de Myungsoo. Il n'aimera jamais quelqu'un d'autre plus que toi.

-Hum, tu as sans doute raison… En tous cas, merci hyung. »

Woohyun sourit à Sungyeol, puis se reconcentra sur la préparation du dîner. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les autres membres vinrent les aider à mettre la table. Sunggyu insista pour que Sungjae reste dîner avec eux, et Sungjae, bien que gêné, finit par accepter.

Sungyeol tenta de mettre sa jalousie de côté et essaya de faire plus ample connaissance avec Sungjae. Et comme Sungjae et lui étaient tous les deux très sociables, ils ne tardèrent pas à rire ensemble. Quand Sungjae partit finalement de l'appartement, Sungyeol s'en voulait de s'être énervé contre Sungjae, avec qui il espérait désormais d'ailleurs se lier d'amitié.

Le soir même, Sungyeol décida d'aider Woohyun jusqu'au bout en nettoyant la cuisine.

«-Eh bien, je vais finir par vouloir que tu sois jaloux plus souvent, si tu m'aides comme ça à chaque fois ! rit Woohyun.

-Je ne suis plus jaloux de Sungjae. J'ai l'impression que parler avec toi a fait disparaître toute ma jalousie, et donc, cette fois, je t'aide pour te remercier ! sourit Sungyeol.

-De rien, Sungyeol, répondit Woohyun, souriant à son tour. »

Après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine, Sungyeol prit une douche rapide et se rendit enfin dans sa chambre, où il s'affala directement sur le lit. Mine de rien, cuisiner et nettoyer était assez fatiguant. Et dire que Woohyun le faisait la plupart du temps seul. A partir de maintenant, Sungyeol se dit qu'il devait aider son hyung dès qu'il le pouvait.

«-Yeoooool ! appela Myungsoo, qui entrait dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'attendais, moi. On s'est pas vu de la journée, alors tu m'as manqué~

-J'aidais un peu Woohyun hyung, dans la cuisine.

-Mon meilleur ami est si gentil~ D'ailleurs, Woohyun hyung m'a dit que tu l'avais aussi aidé à préparer le dîner ! Je me disais que c'était un peu moins bon que d'habitude…

-Yah, Kim Myungsoo, tu veux mourir ?

-Je rigole~ Mais sinon, ça va, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ? Désolé d'ailleurs, mais pour une fois que j'ai trouvé un ami Cassiopeia avec qui regarder des vidéos…

-Ne t'excuse pas, Soo ! Comme ça, j'ai aidé Woohyun hyung ! Et puis Sungjae a vraiment l'air sympa !

-Il l'est. Mais pas autant que toi, sourit Myungsoo, s'approchant du lit de Sungyeol. Pousse toi un peu et fais-moi de la place, je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite. »

Sungyeol sourit et se poussa pour que Myungsoo puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : Myungsoo et lui parleraient pendant des heures entières, et finiraient par s'endormir –tous les deux sur le lit de Sungyeol- à une heure très avancée de la nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux pleinement conscients qu'ils seraient crevés le matin, mais pour le moment, ils s'en moquaient et voulaient juste parler entre meilleurs amis.

~Ellipse~

Woohyun allait mal. Pour Sungyeol, en tous cas, c'était évident. Woohyun, qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux –et si bruyant- semblait se renfermer sur lui un peu plus chaque jour. Et Sungyeol détestait vraiment voir son ami ainsi.

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient de l'entraînement, les membres se rendirent, comme à leur habitude, au salon de l'appartement, se détendant devant la télévision en attendant le dîner. Cependant, Woohyun fut le seul à aller directement dans sa chambre. Cette attitude étonna Sungyeol, car Woohyun n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'isoler alors que le reste du groupe était ensemble. Sungyeol confia son inquiétude à Myungsoo, et celui-ci lui répondit que Woohyun était sûrement fatigué. Sungyeol hocha la tête, mais n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Certes, leur emploi du temps était chargé. Certes, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois depuis leurs débuts. Le groupe avait toujours été surchargé, et les membres épuisés. Sungyeol était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose. Et ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour aider Woohyun. Parce que Woohyun, lui, avait toujours été là pour aider Sungyeol.

«-Woohyun hyung est malade ? demanda finalement Sungjong. Il est dans sa chambre depuis qu'on est rentrés…

-Il doit être fatigué, tout simplement… répondit Sunggyu avant de soupirer. »

Sungyeol observa le leader et sut qu'il y avait un problème. D'ordinaire, Sunggyu se serait rendu dans la chambre depuis bien longtemps pour vérifier que Woohyun allait bien. Or à ce moment, le leader ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper… Sungyeol se répéta que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida alors d'aller voir Woohyun. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son hyung, sous le regard interrogateur de Myungsoo.

Sungyeol s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Woohyun et toqua. Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il entra dans la chambre au bout de quelques secondes. Là, il aperçut Woohyun allongé sur son lit, le regard vide.

«-Hyung ? Yah, Woohyunie hyung ? »

Sungyeol haussa la voix, ce qui fit sursauter Woohyun, qui ne semblait jusqu'alors n'avoir pas remarqué la présence du choding dans sa chambre.

«-Oh, Sungyeol ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Juste savoir comment tu vas.

-Je vais bien, sourit –faussement- Woohyun. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Sungyeol soupira et s'approcha du lit de Woohyun. Il poussa alors les jambes de son hyung, et s'assis sur le coin du lit. Woohyun l'observait d'un air perdu.

« -Nam Woohyun, tu ne sais pas mentir. Pas à moi, en tous cas. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Woohyun garda tout d'abord le silence, évitant tout contact visuel avec Sungyeol.

«-Hyung, s'il te plaît. Tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais bien, alors maintenant, laisse-moi être là pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Woohyun observa Sungyeol, sourit doucement puis prit la parole.

«-Je ne sais pas… Je suis vraiment crevé ces derniers temps… Du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être de moins en moins efficace… Je ne dors pas beaucoup, alors je fais des erreurs lors de l'entraînement, et la nuit suivante, je n'arrive pas à dormir car je culpabilise à cause des erreurs que j'ai faites, alors je me fatigue encore plus, etc… C'est un véritable cercle vicieux… Et puis, la tournée mondiale me fait un peu peur… Je suis déjà crevé alors qu'on reste en Corée, alors qu'est-ce que ça va être pendant la tournée…

-Je vois… Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais aussi fatigué, désolé… Quand on a du temps libre, repose-toi au maximum, hyung, d'accord ? s'inquiéta Sungyeol.

-Oui, Sungyeol, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Mais… Il y a autre chose, non ? »

Woohyun ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard triste de son hyung.

«-C'est… C'est Sunggyu… Disons qu'on s'est en quelque sorte disputés… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est le leader, il veut que le groupe soit au top, c'est normal. Mais le groupe ne peut pas être au top à cause de moi, et de mes continuelles erreurs….

-Quoi ? Sunggyu hyung t'a crié dessus ? Mais tu n'y peux rien si tu es fatigué ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Franchement, je passe mon temps à faire des erreurs, et il ne me dit jamais rien, pourquoi il te le reprocherait à toi seulement ?

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sungyeol, répéta Woohyun. »

La voix de Woohyun avait été très faible, comme s'il murmurait. Sungyeol se rendit compte à quel point son hyung allait mal, à cause de la fatigue, et à cause de sa «dispute» avec Sunggyu. Mais malheureusement, Sungyeol ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer l'état de Woohyun. Alors, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

«-Fighting, hyung ! Tu peux le faire. Je sais que c'est dur, crois-moi. Mais, tiens bon, s'il te plaît. Ta bonne humeur me manque. Je crois que même tes phrases mielleuses me manquent. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Woohyun, ce qui soulagea Sungyeol, qui continua à encourager son ami.

«-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sunggyu et toi. Il doit être fatigué et nerveux, ces derniers temps, surtout avec la tournée qui approche. Mais on sait tous les deux très bien que tu comptes énormément pour lui et qu'il est certainement celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour toi, même s'il ne le montre pas forcément.

-Tu as sûrement raison… Merci, Sungyeol, murmura Woohyun.

-Yeol ? Woohyun hyung ? »

Sungyeol et Woohyun sursautèrent et défirent leur étreinte. Myungsoo était à l'entrée de la chambre, et regardait fixement les deux amis. Puis, il détourna finalement le regard.

«-Le… Le dîner est prêt. On n'attend plus que vous.

-On arrive, Soo, sourit Sungyeol. »

Myungsoo se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de sortir rapidement de la chambre. Sungyeol fronça les sourcils : il trouvait l'attitude de son meilleur ami étrange. Il y réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Woohyun.

«-On y va ? Je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi bon que les petites merveilles que tu nous prépares de temps à autres, mais bon…

-Imbécile… rit Woohyun avant de se lever du lit. Allez, viens. »

Sungyeol se leva à son tour, et les deux amis se rendirent au salon, et se mirent à table, où les autres membres les attendaient depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Le dîner se passa globalement dans la bonne humeur, mais Sungyeol remarquait bien les coups d'œil furtifs que Myungsoo jetait à lui et à Woohyun de temps à autres.

Le diner se termina, et les membres se rendirent petit à petit dans leurs chambres.

«-Alors, comment va Woohyun hyung finalement ? demanda Myungsoo alors qu'il se changeait.

-Disons qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme… Il est vraiment exténué. Et puis, tu connais hyung, il est du genre à culpabiliser pour un rien… Et… Sunggyu hyung et lui se sont disputés…

-Vraiment ? demanda, surpris, Myungsoo en se retournant vers Sungyeol. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé les détails, mais Sunggyu hyung lui a un peu crié dessus parce qu'il était un peu moins «efficace» pendant les entraînements… Je trouve d'ailleurs que Sunggyu hyung exagère…

-C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas… Sunggyu hyung doit être nerveux, avec nos emplois du temps qui se remplissent de plus en plus chaque jour, c'est tout… Etre leader, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, après tout…

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Les amis continuèrent à parler de leurs deux hyungs, puis, Sungyeol s'assit sur son lit. Puis, il tapota la place à côté de lui, regardant Myungsoo en souriant.

«-Viens. Comme je suis allé voir Woohyun, on n'a pas pu se parler tout à l'heure. Et ça, ça ne va pas du tout. Alors viens.

-Tu as raison. Remédions à cela tout de suite. »

Un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Myungsoo qui s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Sungyeol. Les deux amis fatiguèrent très vite, et s'endormirent enlacés, comme souvent, à une exception près : Sungyeol avait l'impression que Myungsoo le serrait plus fort contre lui que d'habitude, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

~Ellipse~

Le téléphone vibra. Sungyeol se réveilla et l'éteignit rapidement. Myungsoo bougea dans son lit, ce qui fit paniquer Sungyeol. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Myungsoo se réveille et découvre ce que Sungyeol faisait.

Sungyeol sortit de son lit quand il fut sûr que Myungsoo dormait encore. Il sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, avant de se rendre au salon. Là, il attrapa un tas de feuilles qui traînait sur la table du salon, et sortit de l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Arrivé au jardin, Sungyeol s'assit sur l'herbe, et posa le tas de feuilles devant lui. Il s'agissait des répliques de son nouveau drama. Cela faisait environ dix jours, que Sungyeol se levait presque toutes les nuits pour réviser. Pendant la journée, il devait s'entraîner avec le groupe, et aller à telle ou telle émission, alors il n'avait pas le temps de réviser ses répliques. Alors, il se levait beaucoup plus tôt que les autres membres, et révisait. Parfois, il s'entraînait même à danser et à chanter, espérant s'améliorer. Et tout ça, il le faisait sans que personne ne le sache. A vrai dire, il faisait tout pour être le plus discret possible, car il savait que si les membres étaient au courant, ils ne le laisseraient jamais continuer à se lever plus tôt. Et ils auraient certainement raison de le faire, car, en toute honnêteté, Sungyeol n'en pouvait plus. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir. Déjà que sans le tournage du drama, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, alors avec l'apprentissage des répliques en plus, ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Alors, pour combler son manque de sommeil, Sungyeol s'était remis à boire du café. Beaucoup de café. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, et que rien ne valait une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour les autres acteurs en ne sachant pas son texte. Alors, il sacrifiait quelques heures de sommeil…

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il retourne à l'appartement pour ne pas se faire prendre, car les autres membres allaient se réveiller dans une demi-heure à peine.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Sungyeol se faufila discrètement et rapidement dans son lit. Il regarda alors son téléphone : le réveil d'INFINITE allait sonner dans une vingtaine de minutes. Sungyeol posa alors son téléphone sur la table de nuit, et ferma les yeux, s'endormant instantanément. Vingt minutes de sommeil, c'était déjà pas mal…

«-Yeol, il faut se lever… Allez… murmura Myungsoo, secouant, encore à moitié endormi, son meilleur ami.

-Oh, il est l'heure ? demanda Sungyeol en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, déjà ?

-Le tournage de « A Song For You ». On part dans une demi-heure, je crois…

-Déjà… Bon, je suppose qu'il faut se lever alors… »

Sungyeol se leva et se dirigea sans grand entrain vers la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche froide qui le réveilla un peu, puis, après s'être habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Sungyeol attrapa la tasse de café et l'observa longuement. Que ferait-il sans café ? Il ne pourrait jamais tenir sans ses dix tasses quotidiennes… Le café était à la fois un meilleur ami et un pire ennemi pour Sungyeol. Un meilleur ami car Sungyeol adorait le goût du café, et qu'il lui permettait de rester éveillé toute la journée. Et un pire ennemi, car si Sungyeol rêvait bien d'une chose, c'était de mettre à la poubelle tous ces sachets de café, et de se jeter dans son lit pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Il rêvait de se réveiller le matin, et d'être en pleine forme. Il rêvait de désactiver son réveil et de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée. Mais cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver, il le savait. Entre la promotion de l'album, son drama et la tournée mondiale qui approchait, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir faire sa grasse matinée…

Une fois son café terminé et ses dents brossés, Sungyeol s'avachit sur le canapé du salon, ayant fini de se préparer. Et, alors qu'il attendait que les autres membres finissent de se préparer et que le manager vienne les chercher, il sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes… Non, il ne devait pas s'endormir…

«-Sungyeol ? Sungyeol, réveille-toi, on y va ! dit Hoya, secouant doucement l'épaule de Sungyeol pour le réveiller.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tu t'es endormi… Tu viens, on va au tournage de l'émission. Les autres sont déjà en train de monter dans la voiture.

-Ah, oui, désolé. »

Sungyeol se leva du canapé et suivit Hoya vers la voiture, se tapant le visage pour se réveiller. Cependant, dès qu'il fut assis dans la voiture, il se rendormit aussitôt, sa tête trouvant naturellement sa place sur l'épaule de Myungsoo, qui était assis à côté de lui.

Sungyeol se réveilla à nouveau quand il sentit la main de Myungsoo serrer la sienne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami.

«-Tu es fatigué, Yeol.

-Un peu, c'est vrai… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Sungyeol sourit à son meilleur ami pour le rassurer, mais le regard inquiet de Myungsoo ne disparut pas pour autant. Cependant, étant arrivés au lieu du tournage, ils durent descendre de la voiture et aller se préparer.

Alors que les autres membres se préparaient, Sungyeol prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes pour se promener dans le bâtiment, à la recherche d'un distributeur automatique. Il hurla intérieurement de joie quand il en trouva un. Il se dépêcha alors d'y introduire une pièce et de commander une tasse de café. Il observa le café couler dans la tasse, qu'il attrapa dès qu'elle fut prête. Sungyeol trouva une chaise dans le couloir, où il s'assit et but tranquillement son café. Il ne devait pas trop tarder non plus, pour ne pas éveiller les doutes des autres membres et des managers. S'ils découvraient que Sungyeol se remettait à boire autant de café, le choding était sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure.

«-Sungyeol hyung ? »

Sungyeol sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa tasse de café quand il entendit cette voix familière. Il se retourna et vit le maknae, surpris.

«-Sungjong, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'allais aux toilettes. Mais hyung… Tu t'es remis au café, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Mais non… Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as vu boire du café que cela signifie que j'en bois tout le temps. C'est juste que je suis assez fatigué aujourd'hui, et j'ai croisé un distributeur automatique dans le couloir, alors j'ai décidé d'en boire une tasse. Et puis, ce serait bête d'être fatigué pour tourner l'émission, tu ne penses pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jongie. »

Sungyeol s'en voulait de mentir au maknae, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si les managers l'apprenaient, ils lui interdiraient de boire du café, et Sungyeol ne pourrait alors plus se lever plus tôt pour réviser les répliques de son drama. Il gênerait alors tous les autres acteurs lors du tournage, et ça, il en était hors de question.

Sungyeol sourit donc à Sungjong, puis rejoignit les autres membres, après avoir fini sa tasse. Là, il finit de se préparer et attendit le début du tournage.

~Ellipse~

«-Sungyeol ? »

Sungyeol leva les yeux de son téléphone et aperçus Woohyun qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

«-Oh, hyung ?

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir. »

Woohyun hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Sungyeol.

«-Merci, dit simplement Woohyun.

-Merci ? Pourquoi ?

-Merci de m'avoir encouragé quand je n'allais pas très bien. Ça m'a réellement aidé à tenir le coup.

-Ne me remercie pas, hyung. C'est normal. Après tout, tu m'as aidé tellement de fois… Mais… Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je suis toujours fatigué, mais on l'est tous. Mais au moins, j'ai repris le moral. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Et puis… Sunggyu et moi, on s'est réconciliés… sourit Woohyun.

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Je suis vraiment content pour vous, hyung, sourit sincèrement Sungyeol. »

Woohyun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sungyeol et sourit, le remerciant encore. Les deux amis restèrent longtemps dans la chambre à discuter de tout et de rien.

~Ellipse~

Sungyeol ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sourit en voyant la tête de Myungsoo, endormi, sur son épaule, et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son « meilleur ami ». Puis Sungyeol reporta son regard vers la fenêtre de l'avion, profitant de la vue.

En effet, la tournée mondiale avait commencé. Pour la deuxième fois, INFINITE donnait une série de concerts un peu partout dans le monde entier. Le groupe avait déjà performé en Asie, notamment en Chine et au Japon, où ils se sentaient assez à l'aise, étant donné qu'ils s'y étaient rendus plusieurs fois déjà. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'attaquaient au continent européen, ils étaient beaucoup moins confiants, et commençaient à être sérieusement nerveux. Mais l'idée de rencontrer les fans européens et de visiter les différentes villes où ils s'arrêteraient, comme Londres ou Paris, les enchantait.

«-Yeol, tu dors ? demanda Myungsoo, se réveillant finalement.

-Non, mais je viens à peine de me réveiller. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hm, ça va oui… Ton épaule est assez confortable, sourit Myungsoo. On est bientôt arrivés ?

-Tu rêves, on en est à peine à la moitié du trajet ! Il nous reste encore cinq heures environ !

-Tant que ça ? Mais je veux vite arriver à Paris, moi !

-Moi aussi, Soo, mais va falloir patienter encore un peu… Tu veux qu'on regarde quelque chose ? Y a pas mal de dramas, et je crois même qu'il y a School 2015. Tu sais, celui où Sungjae est acteur principal ?

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas, oui ! J'ai essayé de regarder un film tout à l'heure, mais je me suis vite endormi… Il n'était pas très passionnant, à vrai dire… »

Sungyeol toucha alors l'écran situé sur le siège du devant, et sélectionna le drama qu'ils souhaitaient regarder. Ils enchaînèrent trois épisodes entiers, et, leurs yeux commençant à picoter un peu, ils décidèrent d'éteindre l'écran. Ils se rendormirent une heure environ, puis parlèrent durant l'heure restante avec Woohyun et Hoya, qui étaient assis près d'eux. Ils firent tout de même attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Sunggyu.

L'avion atterrit finalement. Ils étaient arrivés à Paris, et étaient assez enthousiastes à l'idée de visiter la ville, et d'y donner leur concert. En sortant de l'avion, ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs bagages, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Là, de très nombreux Inspirits les attendaient, et les accueillirent comme il se devait. A leur grande surprise, les fans étaient relativement calmes, et ils purent même parler à quelques-uns d'entre eux, sans trop de problèmes. Bien sûr, certains faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer, quitte à gêner tout le monde, mais il y avait des fans comme ça dans tous les pays.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les membres quittèrent l'aéroport, après avoir salué les fans. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel trois quarts d'heure plus tard, où ils s'empressèrent de se jeter sur le lit. Le décalage horaire était très dur à encaisser. Alors qu'il était une heure du matin en Corée, il n'était que 17h à Paris. Tous les membres firent tous une bonne sieste bien méritée. Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard, et se préparèrent. Ils allaient passer la soirée à visiter Paris, et étaient vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée de se promener dans une des plus belles villes au monde.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les membres se trouvaient face à la Tour Eiffel. Ils prirent plusieurs selfies et photos plus sérieuses, sous tous les angles. Puis, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter dans la Tour Eiffel. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à Paris, lors de leur première tournée mondiale il y a deux ans, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire, ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs un peu regretté, car ils savaient que voir Paris de haut leur plairait énormément.

Une heure plus tard, ils montèrent enfin la première marche des escaliers de la Tour Eiffel. Alors que Dongwoo et Sungyeol, très enthousiastes, se mirent immédiatement à courir dans les escaliers pour arriver en haut le plus vite possible, Myungsoo, Hoya et Woohyun eux, marchaient à leur rythme, discutant ensemble. Quant à Sungjong et Sunggyu… Monter les escaliers fut très vite fatiguant pour eux, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se plaindre que leurs pieds leur faisaient mal.

Sungyeol et Dongwoo arrivèrent donc très vite au premier étage, où ils décidèrent de s'assoir en attendant les autres membres. Sungyeol, épuisé par cette petite course dans les escaliers de la Tour Eiffel, s'affala sur la première chaise qu'il vit. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû courir, et aurait plutôt dû rester parler avec Myungsoo…

Alors que Dongwoo confiait à Sungyeol qu'il avait très peur ces dernières nuits depuis que Hoya l'avait forcé à regarder un film d'horreur avec lui, le deuxième groupe de membres, composé donc de Myungsoo, Woohyun et Hoya, arriva.

«-Soooo, je suis crevé…. se plaignit Sungyeol quand son meilleur ami vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tu l'as cherché, Yeol. Quelle idée aussi, de courir dans les escaliers de la Tour Eiffel… Bien sûr que c'est crevant !

-Mais je voulais faire une course avec Dongwoo hyung !

-Comme si tu avais tes chances contre lui… ironisa Myungsoo.

-Yah, ne te moque pas de moi, Soo.

-Je ne me moque pas, mais tu sais bien que Dongwoo hyung est bien plus endurant et rapide que toi.

-Je voulais juste essayer de le battre, cette fois…

-Et alors, qui a gagné finalement ? Dongwoo hyung, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… »

Myungsoo se moqua un peu de Sungyeol qui, en bon choding qu'il était, bouda un peu. Myungsoo soupira devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. Sungyeol arrêta alors bien vite de bouder et sourit à son tour à Myungsoo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sunggyu et Sungjong arrivèrent enfin au premier étage, accompagnés des managers. Le groupe décida alors de monter jusqu'au sommet de la Tour en ascenseur, car les membres étaient bien conscients que leur leader mettrait des heures à arriver jusqu'au deuxième étage, et qu'il fallait de toute façon prendre l'ascenseur pour aller du deuxième étage jusqu'au sommet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent donc au sommet de la Tour. Là, tous les membres furent émerveillés devant la vue qui s'offrait à eux : Paris illuminée et vue de haut était vraiment magnifique. Ils admirèrent longtemps la vue puis prirent beaucoup de photos et de selfies. Ils restèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, puis, commençant à avoir faim, décidèrent de redescendre en ascenseur.

Ils mangèrent rapidement dans un petit restaurant pas cher, puis continuèrent de se promener dans Paris. Ils marchèrent le long des Champs-Elysées, tout en chantant joyeusement « Aux Champs-Elysées ! » avec un accent assez prononcé. Beaucoup de personnes les regardaient, certains râlant d'autres rigolant.

Une heure plus tard, les membres rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Les manager leur conseillèrent de ne pas dormir trop tard, pour ne pas être trop fatigué le lendemain, puis ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Les membres se rendirent tous les sept dans la chambre du leader et discutèrent de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer à visiter Paris, tous très enthousiastes. Tous auraient aimé rester plus longtemps en France et pouvoir visiter vraiment la ville, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas possible en pleine tournée mondiale. Et puis, l'idée de visiter Londres deux jours après les enthousiasmer beaucoup également.

Les membres discutèrent une bonne demi-heure, puis se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives qu'ils partageaient à deux ou à trois, Sungyeol et Myungsoo partageant bien évidemment la même chambre. Les deux meilleurs amis décidèrent d'ailleurs de sortir sur le balcon de leur chambre et de continuer à discuter discrètement ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas passer une journée sans trouver un moment pendant lequel ils ne parleraient qu'entre eux. Parler à l'autre était unvéritable besoin quotidien pour les deux meilleurs amis, même quand leurs journées étaient exténuantes. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'en passer.

~Ellipse~

«- _Bonjour, je suis Sungyeol_ , répéta Sungyeol, dans un français maladroit. _Comment tu t'appelles ?_ demanda-t-il alors à Myungsoo, qui était assis à côté de lui.

- _Je m'appelle Myungsoo. Je suis… Je suis votre… petit-ami._ C'est bien, ça, Yeol ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Bravo, Soo, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien en français !

-Disons que j'ai beaucoup aimé apprendre ces petites phrases, parce que je trouve que le français est une très belle langue. Et puis, ça fera plaisir aux Inspirits français !

-C'est sûr qu'elles seront contentes, si tu leur dis dès le début du concert que tu es leur petit ami ! rigola Sungyeol.

-Serais-tu jaloux, Lee Sungyeol ? Tu sais bien que tu es le premier dans mon cœur, n'est-ce pas ? rit Myungsoo, adressant un clin d'œil à Sungyeol.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je suis omniprésent dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, si on ne tient pas compte des animaux mignons… Et des chemises de carreaux… Oui, donc en fait, je ne suis pas si omniprésent que ça… »

Myungsoo ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il se fit d'ailleurs réprimandé par les coiffeuses qui devaient désormais recoiffer Sungyeol. Myungsoo s'excusa, gêné, puis se remit à rire en voyant son meilleur ami. Sungyeol ne put que sourire en voyant Myungsoo rire ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, INFINITE était sur le point de monter sur scène. La vidéo d'introduction du concert venait de commencer, et les membres entendaient les fans hurler depuis les coulisses. A vrai dire, ils étaient surpris du bruit que les Inspirits faisaient, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore sur scène. Dire qu'ils pensaient ne pas avoir beaucoup de fans à l'étranger… Apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés.

INFINTE entra sur scène. Les Inspirits criaient de toutes leurs forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orchestre se mit à jouer BTD, et les membres se mirent à danser, toujours aussi synchros. Hoya ne pouvait quant à lui malheureusement pas danser, à cause de sa cheville, et était de ce fait assis sur une chaise. Il était vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir danser, mais les médecins avaient été formels : interdiction de danser.

Le groupe enchaîna les chansons, dansant et chantant à la perfection, comme toujours. Les fans étaient toujours aussi enthousiastes et chantaient en chœur les fanchants, ce qui étonna et toucha les membres, qui ne s'attendaient pas à autant de ferveur de la part des fans européens.

«-1, 2, 3. _Bonjour, nous sommes INFINITE._ »

Les membres se présentèrent un à un, faisant de leur mieux pour parler le plus possible en français. Les fans semblaient très touchés de cet effort, et le firent comprendre en hurlant dès qu'un membre finissait une phrase. Le groupe parla environ dix minutes aux fans, leur disant à quel point Paris et les fans français leur avait manqué depuis deux ans, et à quel point ils étaient heureux d'être ici ce soir.

Une fois le premier talk terminé, les lumières s'éteignirent et les premières notes de Love Letter retentirent. Et dès le début de la chanson, les membres virent des centaines d'avions en papier voler à travers la salle. Tous les membres furent surpris et extrêmement touchés par ce projet que semblaient avoir organisé les fans français. En effet, INFINITE avait l'habitude d'envoyer des avions en papier au public pendant Love Letter. Mais aujourd'hui, les Inspirits avaient été plus rapides, et c'étaient eux qui avaient envoyé les avions en papiers sur scène. Les membres d'INFINITE étaient vraiment, vraiment touchés par cette initiative.

Sungyeol se pencha et attrapa quelques avions en papiers qui avaient atterri sur la scène. Il les ouvrit alors un à un, lisant les petits mots que les fans y avaient écrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant « _Sunggyu, marry me_ ! » inscrit sur l'un des avions. Mais un avion retint particulièrement son attention, l'émouvant sincèrement. Sur cet avion était marqué « _Infinite Saranghae ! Sungyeollie, je t'aime ! Lee Sungyeol, fighting !_ » Oui, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Après tout, il venait de lire une dizaine de mots comme ça. Mais sur les avions précédents, ce qu'il lisait était des demandes en mariage destinées à Sunggyu et Myungsoo principalement. Or l'avion qu'il tenait dans la main était le premier qui lui était destiné. Alors, oui, ça le touchait. Savoir que même en France, des Inspirits le soutenaient et l'aimaient, lui qui n'était pas le membre le plus doué du groupe, le touchait réellement. Alors Sungyeol plia cet avion et le cacha discrètement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis, il envoya des cœurs aux fans, leur souriant sincèrement, souhaitant les remercier.

Après plus de deux heures et demi de concert, INFINITE entama se dernière chanson : Together. Dès que la chanson débuta, absolument tous les Inspirits levèrent la même banderole : « Nous vous avons attendu 675 jours ». Voir toutes ces banderoles dans le public depuis la scène était vraiment émouvant pour les membres. Ce live fut en effet vraiment touchant, à la fois pour les fans et pour les membres. Les membres aperçurent des larmes sur le visage de nombreux fans, ce qui les émut. Le concert avait duré presque trois heures, mais le temps était réellement passé rapidement. Les membres avaient beau être exténués, ils auraient vraiment souhaité, s'ils l'avaient pu, rester encore plus longtemps sur la scène. C'était pareil à la fin de chaque concert : quitter la scène n'était pas évident. Surtout quand les fans répétaient tous en chœur « Saranghae ! Saranghae ! Saranghae ! » au groupe, comme le faisaient maintenant les Inspirits français. Alors les membres sourirent chaleureusement aux fans, et leur envoyèrent des cœurs, pour les remercier. Puis, ils quittèrent la scène, très heureux du concert qu'ils venaient de tenir. Les fans comme les membres venaient de passer un moment magique qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

~Ellipse~

La tournée européenne, qui s'était très bien déroulée, venait de s'achever, et INIFINITE était de retour en Corée pour quelques jours de repos. En effet, ils n'avaient pas de concert avant cinq jours. Et pendant ces cinq jours, ils comptaient bien se reposer. Enfin, ceux qui le pouvaient. En effet, le tournage du drama D-Day n'était toujours pas terminé, et Sungyeol devait se rendre au tournage presque tous les jours jusqu'au prochain concert de la tournée.

Le lendemain de leur retour en Corée, Sungyeol se rendit donc au lieu du tournage. Il salua les acteurs, puis se rendit au maquillage. Une fois habillé et maquillé, il commença à tourner. Mais il était vraiment crevé, et faisait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Le directeur du tournage le remarqua rapidement et permit à Sungyeol de prendre une pause. Sungyeol s'excusa et remercia le directeur, puis s'empressa de partir à la recherche d'un distributeur automatique. Il en trouva un et introduit une pièce dans la machine. Il attrapa ensuite sa tasse et souffla sur le café pour le refroidir un peu. Mais, alors qu'il allait commencer à boire, une voix l'arrêta.

«-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Lee Sungyeol ? »

Sungyeol se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux.

«-Soo ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis là pour voir mon meilleur ami tourner son fameux drama. »

Sungyeol haussa les sourcils, perdu. C'était bien la première fois que Myungsoo se déplacer jusqu'au lieu de tournage juste « pour voir son meilleur ami ».

Face au silence de Sungyeol, Myungsoo reprit.

«-Plus sérieusement. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Yeol. Tu as l'air crevé ces derniers temps, alors j'avais peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup. Et ce que je vois ne me rassure pas trop. Yeol, tu t'es remis au café.

-Hein, mais non…

-Yeol, ce n'est pas une question. Je le sais : tu t'es remis au café. Combien de tasses as-tu bu depuis que tu t'es réveillé ? Et réponds-moi franchement.

-Deux… Ah non, trois…

-Et tu allais prendre ta quatrième tasse ? Yeol, il n'est même pas midi !

-Je sais, Soo. Je le sais, mais si je n'en bois pas, je ne pourrai pas tourner correctement ! J'ai déjà fait plein d'erreurs ce matin !

-Si, Yeol, tu peux tourner correctement sans boire de café. Il te suffit juste de dormir correctement. Dormir, Yeol. Pas somnoler une heure ou deux et boire dix tasses de café pour compenser ton manque de sommeil. »

Sungyeol ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait pertinemment que tout ce que Myungsoo était vrai.

«-J'ai parlé au directeur, Yeol. Il m'a dit que demain, il n'y avait pas de tournage. Alors ce soir, après ton tournage, tu reviens à l'appartement et tu dors. Tu ne révises pas tes répliques ni rien, tu dors ! »

Sungyeol se contenta d'hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire Myungsoo. Puis Myungsoo attrapa la tasse de café qui était dans la main de Sungyeol, et but son contenu d'une traite.

«-Aish, c'était chaud… grimaça Myungsoo.

-Yah, Kim Myungsoo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Sungyeol. C'était MON café ! Et puis, tu n'aimes même pas l'Americano ! »

Myungsoo montra la tasse vide à Sungyeol, souriant sadiquement. Puis, il tira la langue à son meilleur ami, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Ensuite, toujours sans rien dire, il attrapa la main de Sungyeol et se mit à marcher dans le couloir. Sungyeol le suivit, un peu perdu. Puis, Myungsoo s'arrêta et s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Sungyeol fit de même, regardant son meilleur ami.

Myungsoo attrapa alors la tête de Sungyeol, et la posa sur sa propre épaule.

«-Quand je suis là, tu n'as pas besoin de café. Utilise-moi juste comme ton oreiller. Même si ce n'est que pour dix minutes, dormir un peu est mille fois mieux que de boire une tasse de café.

-Tu as raison, Soo… Merci, sourit Sungyeol. »

Sungyeol ayant toujours trouvé l'épaule de Myungsoo plus confortable que n'importe quel oreiller, il s'endormit très vite. Quinze minutes plus tard seulement, Myungsoo réveilla Sungyeol.

«-Yeol… Un acteur est passé pour venir te dire que le tournage allait reprendre dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu devrais peut-être y aller.

-Tu as raison. Merci d'avoir été mon oreiller, plaisanta Sungyeol.

-De rien, Yeol. Bon, je vais retourner à l'appartement. Travaille bien et fais de ton mieux ! Lee Sungyeol, fighting ! encouragea Myungsoo.

-Merci, rit Sungyeol. On se voit ce soir, alors.

-A tout à l'heure, Yeol. »

Myungsoo enlaça rapidement Sungyeol puis partit, après un dernier signe de la main. Sungyeol regarda son meilleur ami partir puis retourna sur le lieu du tournage, prêt à jouer. Et, étrangement, il ne fit plus aucune erreur dans ses répliques, et les autres acteurs le félicitèrent sur son jeu d'acteur. Sungyeol sourit. Myungsoo avait raison : dormir était beaucoup plus efficace que boire du café. Surtout dormir _précisément sur l'épaule de Myungsoo_.

A la fin du tournage, vers 16h, Sungyeol se précipita à l'appartement, pressé de retrouver son lit. En arrivant à l'appartement, il salua les membres, resta parler avec eux une vingtaine de minutes, puis prit une douche. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, où il trouva Myungsoo en train de lire.

Sungyeol se mit au lit, discuta un peu avec Myungsoo, puis s'endormit, après avoir réglé une alarme qui le réveillerait une heure après.

Sungyeol ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étonna de s'être réveillé avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il prit son téléphone afin de voir combien de temps il lui restait avant que celui-ci ne se déclenche. Il écarquilla alors les yeux : 21h30. Son réveil était censé sonner à 19h ! Sungyeol se leva précipitamment du lit, et se rendit au salon.

«-Tu t'es déjà réveillé, Sungyeol ? demanda Woohyun, qui préparait le dîner. On faisait trop de bruit ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout… Mais, ça m'embête… J'avais mis un réveil à 19h, et il n'a pas sonné… Je voulais réviser les répliques de mon drama.

-Lee Sungyeol, gronda Myungsoo qui venait d'entrer au salon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, tout à l'heure ? Aujourd'hui, les révisions sont interdites ! Tu dors, tu te détends, tu profites de la soirée. Mais tu ne révises pas.

-Mais Soo…

-Yeol, ne proteste pas. Tu auras tout le temps de réviser demain, puisqu'il n'y a pas de tournage pour toi. Alors, aujourd'hui, comme tu es crevé, tu te reposes un point c'est tout. »

Sungyeol ne répondit rien, sachant que protester ne servirait à rien. Et puis l'idée de passer une soirée tranquille l'enchantait vraiment.

Alors, Sungyeol s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et attrapa une des manettes posées à côté de la console du groupe. Puis, il tendit la deuxième manette à Myungsoo, qui l'avait suivi.

«-Soo, ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait une partie de jeux vidéo, tous les deux ?

-Beaucoup trop longtemps, sourit Myungsoo, s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé. »

Les deux amis commencèrent à jouer, les autres membres les rejoignant bien vite.

«-Yah, Kim Myungsoo, sérieusement ? s'écria Woohyun. Comment peux-tu être aussi nul ?

-Je fais de mon mieux, hyung. Alors arrête de me déconcentrer. »

Woohyun soupira puis se tut. Cependant, son silence fut de bien courte durée.

«-Myungsoo. Passe-moi cette manette.

-Ça va pas… ?

-Immédiatement. Sinon, pas de dîner pour toi.

-Oui, hyung. Tout de suite, hyung. »

Myungsoo se leva rapidement du canapé, et laissa sa place à Woohyun, lui tendant la manette. Sungyeol rit face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Tous les membres avaient peur de Woohyun. Sauf peut-être Sunggyu. Peut-être.

«-Sérieusement, te voir jouer aussi mal me donnait mal à la tête. Observe le professionnel, dit Woohyun. »

Woohyun se mit donc à jouer contre Sungyeol. Mais étonnement, il joua très mal –encore plus mal que Myungsoo-, et perdit immédiatement.

«-Alors, hyung ? Ton jeu laisse vraiment à désirer, ricana Myungsoo.

-Mais, mais… pleurnicha Woohyun. »

Woohyun se mit à bouder, et Dongwoo explosa de rire. Comme le rire du rappeur était très communicatif, tous les membres se mirent également à rire.

Quand Woohyun eut enfin fini de bouder, les membres passèrent à table, dégustant le délicieux dîner de Woohyun dans la bonne humeur. Puis, ils débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent la cuisine ensemble, avant de discuter encore un peu au salon. Puis, Sungyeol souhaita joyeusement une bonne nuit à chaque membre, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre en sautillant.

Alors qu'il se changeait en chantonnant, Sungyeol sursauta en remarquant la présence de Myungsoo, qui lui souriait.

«-Oh, Soo. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Myungsoo se contenta d'hausser les épaules, se changeant à son tour. Puis les deux amis allèrent dans la salle de bain, afin de s'y brosser les dents. Là, Myungsoo se mit soudainement à chatouiller Sungyeol qui explosa de rire sur-le-champ. Puis, pour se venger, Sungyeol poursuivit Myungsoo en le menaçant avec sa brosse à dents. Myungsoo sortit de la salle de bain et se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement pour ne pas se faire attraper par Sungyeol.

«-Aish, ces hyungs sont si bruyants, se plaignit Sungjong, qui lisait tranquillement son magazine sur le canapé du salon, quand les deux amis arrivèrent au salon. »

Après dix minutes de course poursuite, Sungyeol et Myungsoo décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'arrêter, exténués, et d'enfin finir de se brosser les dents. Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

«-Aish, j'ai mal aux côtes tellement j'ai ri… remarqua Sungyeol.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir te détendre un peu, sourit Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol sourit à son tour. Oui, il s'était définitivement détendu pendant cette soirée. Il avait enfin pu se relaxer et prendre du bon temps avec les autres membres, sans stresser.

«-C'était vraiment agréable, en effet. Merci de m'avoir dissuadé de réviser, ça m'a réellement fait du bien.

-Tant mieux, alors. Maintenant, fais-moi de la place sur ton lit. Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais on n'a pas vraiment pu parler depuis notre retour en Corée. Alors, il faut remédier à cela. »

Le sourire de Sungyeol s'agrandit, et il se poussa un peu, laissant de la place pour que Myungsoo puisse s'asseoir. Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, comme à chaque fois. Le sujet de leur discussion leur importait peu. Ils voulaient juste passer du temps. Ils pouvaient très bien parler des oiseaux dans le ciel des heures entières sans s'ennuyer. Ils pouvaient aussi rester silencieux des heures entières sans s'ennuyer non plus. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait simplement.

Alors qu'il aurait souhaité parler avec Myungsoo encore longtemps, Sungyeol sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester éveillé, mais il était vraiment fatigué, et finit par s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Sungyeol rougit. Myungsoo dormait sur son lit, juste à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'embarrassait, car ils dormaient souvent ensemble. Non, ce qui le faisait rougir, c'était le visage de Myungsoo, qui était proche du sien. Vraiment très proche. Si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Myungsoo sur son visage. Et cela suffisait à faire battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Et rien ne s'arrangea quand le regard de Sungyeol se posa sur les lèvres de Myungsoo. Sungyeol observa ces lèvres de longues minutes, et inconsciemment il commença à s'en rapprocher, tout doucement. Puis, alors que quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leurs lèvres, Sungyeol se recula. Il n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser Myungsoo. Oui, il rêvait d'embrasser Myungsoo. Oui, il rêvait d'enfin pouvoir sentir les lèvres de son «meilleur ami» sur les siennes. Mais il ne voulait pas voler ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas embrasser Myungsoo alors que celui-ci dormait. Il ne voulait pas embrasser Myungsoo tout en sachant que son amour pour lui n'était certainement pas réciproque.

Sungyeol soupira. Se contenter de rester le meilleur ami de Myungsoo n'était pas facile. Sungyeol souhaitait un peu plus chaque jour devenir bien plus qu'un ami pour Myungsoo. Il crevait d'envie de devenir son petit-ami, et de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser à sa guise. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se confesse. Et Sungyeol ne trouvait jamais le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Myungsoo. Il avait peur. Peur de tout gâcher. Sungyeol ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher son amitié avec Myungsoo à cause de son amour pour lui. Alors il endurait. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

Alors que Sungyeol était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Woohyun entra alors dans la chambre et s'avança discrètement vers le lit de Sungyeol. Puis, il croisa le regard de Sungyeol.

«-Oh, tu es réveillé. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Pour une fois qu'on est tous en jour de repos, ça serait sympa de le prendre ensemble, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, hyung. Je réveille Myungsoo et on arrive. »

Woohyun hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Sungyeol, quant à lui, profita encore du visage endormi de Myungsoo, puis, il essaya de me réveiller en secouant doucement son épaule.

«-Soo… Tu te réveilles ?

-Hm… grogna Myungsoo.

-Soo…

-Quelle heure il est ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais les autres nous attendent pour petit-déjeuner. »

Myungsoo grogna à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux. Et immédiatement, il explosa de rire. En effet, Sungyeol le fixait avec une de ses plus belles grimaces. Sungyeol avait bien appris, depuis le temps, que cette technique marchait toujours pour réveiller son meilleur ami.

«-Sérieusement, comment fais-tu pour avoir autant de grimaces différentes, Yeol ?

-Le talent, Soo. Le talent. »

Myungsoo rit à nouveau, avant de frapper doucement l'épaule de Sungyeol, qui lui répondit sur-le-champ en le pinçant. Les deux amis se taquinèrent quelques minutes encore, puis se levèrent, passèrent rapidement à la salle de bain, puis se rendirent au salon, rejoignant les autres membres, -qui les attendaient depuis facilement quinze minutes-.

«-Regardez-moi ces marmottes… soupira Sungjong. Même Dongwoo hyung s'est levé avant vous… »

Sungyeol tira la langue au maknae, avant de s'installer à table. Les membres prirent alors leur petit-déjeuner, discutant joyeusement tous ensemble. Sungyeol sourit : passer ainsi du temps avec les membres lui avait vraiment manqué.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les INFINITE se détendirent encore une demi-heure, avant de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. Se reposer à longueur de journée était vraiment agréable, mais ils devaient tout de même continuer à s'entraîner, leur tournée étant bien loin d'être terminée. Pendant des heures, le groupe s'entraîna encore et encore, revoyant leurs nombreuses chorégraphies, et révisant les paroles de diverses chansons. Hoya, lui, se concentrait exclusivement sur le chant, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas danser.

«-Fin de l'entraînement, annonça finalement le manager, en milieu d'après-midi. C'est bien, les gars, vous avez travaillé dur. Reposez-vous bien maintenant. Demain, rendez-vous à… Sungyeol ?

-Oui, manager hyung ?

-Ton tournage commence à quelle heure demain ?

-Je ne joue pas beaucoup demain… Il commence à…

-A 15h. Le tournage de Sungyeol commence à 15h, répondit Myungsoo.

-Ah oui, voilà, c'est ça ! Merci Soo.

-Ok, donc je veux vous voir ici à 9h30, pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner avant le tournage de Sungyeol. C'est compris ?

-Oui, manager hyung !

-Bien. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec le CEO. On retourne à l'appartement dans vingt minutes. »

Les membres hochèrent la tête, avant de s'écrouler par terre. L'entraînement avait vraiment été exténuant.

Sungyeol se leva, et se dirigea vers Dongwoo.

«-Hyung ? Aish, ce hyung s'est déjà endormi… Hoya ne peut pas m'aider, alors… Woohyun hyung ?

-Oui, Yeollie ?

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Il y a un pas que je ne suis pas sûr de maîtriser dans Tic Toc. Et vu que Dongwoo dort et que Hoya est blessé…

-Bien sûr. Quel pas ? »

Sungyeol montra alors le pas qui lui posait problème, et Woohyun l'aida à mieux l'effectuer. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Sungyeol maîtrisait ce pas à la perfection. Sungyeol remercia alors activement Woohyun, qui rit avant de lui ébouriffer les yeux.

Satisfait, Sungyeol retourna s'asseoir par terre, à côté de Myungsoo.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Woohyun et toi ? demanda Myungsoo, -assez froidement-.

-Il m'a juste remontré un pas de Tic Toc que j'avais un peu oublié.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?

-A vrai dire, je voulais demander à Dongwoo, mais il dort, et tu sais à quel point le réveiller n'est pas une mince affaire… Ça aurait été dur pour Hoya de m'aider tout en étant blessé, alors j'ai demandé à Woohyun hyung. Et puis, je ne voulais pas t'embêter alors que tu te reposais. »

Myungsoo marmonna alors quelque chose que Sungyeol n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Le manager revint dans la salle d'entraînement, et appela les membres. Ceux-ci se levèrent alors du sol, et se rendirent à la voiture. Le trajet fut assez silencieux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient de la salle d'entraînement : ils étaient tellement exténués qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de faire les idiots.

Une fois à l'appartement, les membres prirent tour à tour leur douche, puis se reposèrent. Sungyeol préféra quant à lui retravailler son chant, car sa voix n'avait pas été très stable et il s'était plusieurs fois trompé durant l'entraînement.

Sungyeol chanta environ une demi-heure, puis, commençant à fatiguer il s'arrêta. Il attrapa ensuite le tas de feuille qui traînait sur son lit et se remit à apprendre ses répliques de drama. Puis, il s'entraîna à les jouer devant son miroir, essayant à chaque fois d'améliorer ses expressions.

Sungyeol voulait vraiment bien jouer. Il avait toujours voulu être un grand acteur. S'il n'était ni le meilleur chanteur, ni le meilleur danseur, ni le meilleur rappeur, Sungyeol souhaitait réellement être le meilleur acteur du groupe. Mais Hoya et Myungsoo se débrouillaient bien mieux que lui. Après tout, c'était normal, ils avaient joué dans plus de dramas que lui, et avait ainsi plus d'expérience. Lui n'en avait pas beaucoup tourné. Mais c'était justement pour cette raison que Sungyeol s'appliquait tant pour ce drama. Si son jeu d'acteur était vraiment bon dans le drama D-Day, alors il aurait plus de chance de tourner de plus en plus de dramas, et ainsi améliorer encore et encore son jeu. Il rêvait vraiment qu'un jour, on lui dise qu'il était un grand acteur qui savait émouvoir les téléspectateurs. Alors, pour cela, il devait travailler dur.

~Ellipse~

Le téléphone vibra, et Sungyeol se réveilla sur le champ, mettant aussitôt son téléphone en silencieux. La veille, il n'avait pas pu énormément réviser, alors il avait décidé de se lever plus tôt que les autres membres. Sungyeol, comme toutes les autres nuits, attrapa son manteau et son tas de feuilles, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

«-Lee Sungyeol. »

Sungyeol sursauta, s'arrêtant de marcher. Il se retourna et paniqua en voyant le regard sévère de Myungsoo, réveillé.

«-Sungyeol, tu m'expliques ce que tu comptais faire ? Où est-ce que tu vas, là ?

-Hein ? Euh, je vais juste aux toilettes…

-Aux toilettes ? Avec un manteau et un tas de feuilles dans les mains ? Ne me mens pas, Sungyeol. Passe-moi ces feuilles. »

Sungyeol ne put contester et tendit les feuilles à Myungsoo, qui les attrapa et les feuilleta, soupirant.

«-Je m'en doutais. Sungyeol, tu te lèves plutôt pour apprendre tes répliques, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Sungyeol, tu en fais trop. Tu n'es pas l'acteur principal de ce drama, tu n'as pas beaucoup de répliques par épisode, et regarde le temps que tu consacres à réviser.

-Et alors ? Parce que je ne suis pas l'acteur principal de ce drama, je ne dois pas m'appliquer ? Soo, si je ne m'applique pas maintenant, alors je ne pourrai jamais être l'acteur principal d'un drama !

-Yeol, Yeol, Yeol. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est très bien de t'appliquer pour bien jouer, et je suis très fier de toi. Mais là, c'est trop : relire autant de fois les mêmes répliques ne sert à rien, et tu vas finir par t'embrouiller.

-Myungsoo, tu ne comprends pas… Ce drama est vraiment important pour moi. Tu sais à quel point j'aime jouer, et je voudrais vraiment améliorer mon jeu d'acteur. Mais comment progresser si je ne suis même pas capable de retenir mes répliques ? Oui, je suis fatigué, et je voudrais vraiment dormir. Mais le tournage est bientôt fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à tenir une petite dizaine de jours. Après, crois-moi, je me remettrai à dormir plus que vous tous réunis ! Mais, jusqu'à la fin du tournage, il faut que je me concentre pour m'améliorer. S'il te plaît, Soo, comprends-moi…

-Je te comprends Yeol, moi aussi j'ai tourné des dramas… Mais là tu vas craquer si tu continues comme ça. Au moins les week-ends, repose-toi correctement. Je t'aiderai à réviser tes répliques, alors promets-moi de dormir plus longtemps, ne serait-ce qu'une heure en plus. Promets-le-moi, Yeol.

-C'est gentil de me proposer ton aide, Soo, mais je ne veux pas que tu dormes moins juste pour m'aider à réviser…

-Je t'aiderai, Yeol, un point c'est tout. Tu dors deux heures par nuit depuis des semaines, alors je suis bien capable de dormir une heure en moins si ça peut t'aider. Et puis de toute façon, même si je me couchais plus tôt et me lever plus tard, je dormais mal car je savais que tu n'étais pas en forme. Alors, oui, je t'aiderai, Yeol. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais tu dois me promettre de dormir plus longtemps.

-Je te le promets, Soo… Merci, Soo, vraiment… Et désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas, Yeol. Ça sert à ça, un meilleur ami, sourit Myungsoo. Maintenant, direction le lit ! Et passe-moi ton réveil, que je le décale d'une heure. Et je te préviens tout de suite : aucune objection n'est permise. »

Sungyeol sourit, tendant son téléphone à son meilleur ami. Ah, Myungsoo… Que ferait-il sans lui ?

«-Tiens, ton téléphone, Yeol. Et maintenant, retourne au lit ! On se lèvera tous les deux dans une heure, et je t'aiderai à réviser.

-Soo…

-Yeol, dors. »

Sungyeol sourit, et retourna dans son lit. Une minute plus tard, il s'était déjà rendormi.

~Ellipse~

«-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Jung Ddol Mi !

-Yah, An Dae Gil ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis ton aînée ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de réviser dans leur chambre, veillant tout de même à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres membres qui dormaient encore. Sungyeol était vraiment reconnaissant envers Myungsoo, qui, malgré le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, avait insisté pour aider Sungyeol. Et cette aide lui était d'ailleurs vraiment bénéfique. Tout d'abord, jouer avec quelqu'un était beaucoup plus facile que de seulement imaginer les répliques des autres personnages. Et puis, Myungsoo donner quelques conseils à Sungyeol pour l'aider à retenir ses répliques ou à améliorer son jeu.

«-Soo, c'est à ton tour là. Soo ? »

Sungyeol leva les yeux de sa feuille de répliques, avant de sourire. Myungsoo s'était endormi. Sungyeol se rapprocha alors de Myungsoo, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus à chaque pas. Quand il fut près de Myungsoo, Sungyeol s'accroupit de telle sorte à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Puis, il observa Myungsoo. Longtemps.

Sungyeol était vraiment reconnaissant envers Myungsoo. Il le remerciait de s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Il le remerciait d'être toujours là, pour lui, quelques que soient les circonstances. Il le remerciait simplement d'être Kim Myungsoo.

Sérieusement, comment Myungsoo pouvait-il être aussi parfait ? En plus d'être indéniablement beau et talentueux, Myungsoo était réellement une personne formidable. Sungyeol se sentait vraiment chanceux d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi exceptionnel.

Meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Sungyeol soupira, son sourire devenant soudainement triste. Myungsoo était son meilleur ami, il devait le comprendre et l'accepter, même si c'était dur.

Sungyeol continua d'observer le visage de Myungsoo quelques minutes, puis se releva finalement. Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre, et se rendit dans son lit. Après tout, Myungsoo avait raison. Il passait sans doute trop de temps à apprendre ses répliques, qui n'étaient en réalité pas bien nombreuses, et réviser avec autant d'acharnement ne lui était finalement pas si bénéfique.

Sungyeol pensa à Myungsoo et à lui, imaginant comment ce serait si Myungsoo et lui étaient plus que des amis. Sungyeol écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Et si Myungsoo l'aimait ? Après tout, Sungyeol avait la forte impression que Myungsoo était assez énervé dès que Woohyun et lui s'amusaient et riaient ensemble. Et s'il était jaloux… ? Sungyeol repensa également à la lettre que Myungsoo lui avait écrite pour son anniversaire –il connaissait son contenu par cœur tellement il l'avait lue-. Dans cette lettre, Myungsoo disait « _tu dois savoir que tu es vraiment une personne très chère à mes yeux. La plus chère, en vérité._ » Et si cela signifiait que… ?

Sungyeol soupira, secouant la tête.

«-Yah, Lee Sungyeol, arrête de rêver. Tu te fais du mal tout seul, là… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu sais bien que tu n'es que son meilleur ami, alors ne te donne pas de faux espoirs…»

Sungyeol soupira à nouveau. Puis, il essaya de chasser ces pensées, tentant de se rendormir.

~Ellipse~

Après une rude matinée d'entraînement, durant l'après-midi, Sungyeol décida de se détendre un peu en jouant aux Sims. Cependant, son regard se durcit un peu quand il vit le Sim de Myungsoo discuter joyeusement avec celui de Dongwoo. Et Sungyeol fut encore plus furieux en constatant que les désirs du Sim de Myungsoo ne concernaient que celui de Dongwoo.

«-C'est quoi ces désirs ? «Chatouiller Dongwoo», «Discuter avec Dongwoo», «Jouer avec Dongwoo», «Enlacer Dongwoo» ? L'enlacer, sérieusement ? Yah, le Sim de Soo a oublié que c'est de mon Sim dont il est amoureux ? Il ne va pas tromper mon Sim avec celui de Dongwoo quand même ! Aish, sérieusement… »

Sungyeol marmonna, furieux. Puis il sélectionna le Sim de Myungsoo, et lui ordonna d'aller enlacer puis embrasser son Sim.

«-Voilà, imbécile de Sim de Soo, ne fais attention qu'à mon Sim ! »

Sungyeol s'occupa ainsi de son Sim et de celui de Myungsoo pendant une dizaine de minutes, oubliant –comme bien souvent- les Sims des autres membres.

Sungyeol finit par quitter le jeu, toujours un peu furieux, mais resta sur l'ordinateur, décidant de regarder un épisode de l'émission «Infinite Showtime». Et sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'accroître. En effet, Sungyeol trouvait Myungsoo et Dongwoo beaucoup trop proches dans cet épisode d'Infinite Showtime. Ils étaient toujours collés, à s'enlacer, discuter et rire ensemble. Sungyeol pensa qu'ils étaient définitivement trop proches, et ne put empêcher sa jalousie de croître. Sungyeol arrêta la vidéo, furieux, avant de fermer violemment son ordinateur. Puis, il se rendit au salon, et s'avachit sur le canapé. Il discuta avec Sungjong, devant la télévision, ce qui le détendit. Cependant, quand il vit Dongwoo et Myungsoo entraient au salon en riant entre eux, il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver. Il les regarda discuter joyeusement ensemble, éclater de rire, s'enlacer. Il avait l'impression de voir leurs Sims, comme une heure plus tôt à peine. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de se lever du canapé, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

«-Il y a un problème, hyung ? demanda Sungjong, surpris par ce changement soudain d'attitude. Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup.

-Non, non, Jongie. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon… Je t'appellerai pour le dîner, alors.

-Merci Jongie. »

Sungyeol adressa un sourire au maknae, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Et si Dongwoo et Myungsoo s'aimaient ? Après tout, ils étaient de plus en plus proches ces derniers mois. Mais Sungyeol avait toujours cru que Dongwoo avait un faible pour Hoya. Mais s'il se trompait, et que le rappeur aimait Myungsoo ? Et si c'était réciproque et que Myungsoo et Dongwoo commençaient à sortir ensemble ? Sungyeol secoua vivement la tête : il ne pourrait définitivement pas le supporter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sungyeol supposa qu'il s'agissait de Sungjong, Myungsoo, ou peut-être même Woohyun alors il fut étonné en voyant Dongwoo entrer.

«-Hyung ?

-Hey, Yeollie. Je te dérange ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. Viens. »

Dongwoo hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Sungyeol.

«-Tu… Tu es en colère contre moi, Sungyeol ?

-En colère ? répéta Sungyeol, en fronçant les sourcils, surpris. Pas du tout, non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, au salon, tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air énervé… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas du tout, hyung, sourit Sungyeol. J'avais juste un peu mal à la tête. Tu n'as rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux alors ! sourit Dongwoo de toutes ses dents. Et repose-toi bien, si tu as mal à la tête. Tu as pris un médicament ? Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? Dis-moi, hein, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

-T'inquiète pas, hyung. Merci. »

Dongwoo sourit à Sungyeol et sortit de la chambre en trottinant. Sungyeol sourit quelques secondes devant l'attitude adorable de son hyung, mais son sourire disparut bien vite. Sungyeol s'en voulait. Etre amoureux de Myungsoo était une chose, mais être jaloux de Dongwoo et être en colère contre lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait en était une autre. Surtout que Dongwoo avait toujours été adorable avec lui.

Sungyeol soupira : son amour à sens unique pour Myungsoo commençait à le rendre fou.

~Ellipse~

«-Atchoum !

-Sungyeol, tu es malade ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Sunggyu.

-Peut-être. A vrai dire, ma tête me fait atrocement mal depuis cette nuit…»

Woohyun s'approcha de Sungyeol, et posa sa main sur son front.

«-Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre. Va te reposer, Sungyeol.

-Mais l'entraînement commence bientôt. Le manager ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

-C'est vrai, nous devons partir dans quinze minutes… rappela Sungjong.

-Yeol, va t'allonger sur le canapé, ordonna Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol ne se fit pas prier, et s'allongea sur le canapé du salon, Dongwoo s'y levant pour lui faire plus de place. Une minute plus tard, Myungsoo s'approcha de Sungyeol, un verre d'eau et un comprimé à la main.

«-Tiens, tu iras peut-être un peu mieux avec ça.

-Merci, Soo. »

Sungyeol attrapa le médicament qu'il avala, tout en buvant le contenu du verre d'eau. Il resta allongé sur le canapé une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le manager arrive pour les emmener à la salle d'entraînement.

«-Allez, vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y. Sungyeol, lève-toi !

-Oui, manager hyung, répondit Sungyeol en se levant avec peine.

-Sungyeol, ça va ? demanda le manager. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Je pense que Sungyeol est tombé malade, expliqua Sunggyu.

-Vraiment ? Ca va aller, Sungyeol ? Tu veux rester ici ?

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et j'éternue un peu, c'est tout.

-Comme tu veux. Si tu te sens mal pendant l'entraînement, arrête-toi, surtout.

-Oui, manager hyung. »

Le manager hocha la tête, avant d'inviter les membres à s'installer dans la voiture. Sungyeol attrapa un masque qu'il enfila, pour éviter de contaminer les autres membres, et suivit les autres membres dans la voiture. Il s'assit, comme à son habitude, à côté de Myungsoo, et s'endormit bien vite sur son épaule.

L'entraînement fut dur pour Sungyeol. Vraiment dur. Sa tête tournait dès qu'il faisait un pas, et Sungyeol se sentait si faible qu'il avait la certitude de pouvoir s'endormir en plein entraînement.

«-Manager hyung, Sungyeol ne va pas bien, constata Myungsoo. Il faut qu'il se repose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Soo…

-Myungsoo a raison. Sungyeol, va t'allonger. Hoya ne va pas tarder à rentrer à l'appartement, vu qu'il ne peut pas danser, alors tu rentreras avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, allonge-toi. »

Sungyeol hocha la tête et s'allongea par terre.

«-Sungyeol, pas par terre. Va t'allonger dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

-Mais l'infirmerie est loin… Je suis trop fatigué pour marcher jusqu'à là-bas…

-Bon… Hoya ne peut pas, alors… Dongwoo, porte Sungyeol et emmène-le à l'infirmerie.

-Oui, manager hyung. »

Dongwoo s'approcha de Sungyeol, et le porta sur son dos, avant de marcher vers l'infirmerie. Avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement, Sungyeol adressa un faible sourire à Myungsoo qui le regardait, inquiet.

«-Ca ne va pas, Sungyeol ? demanda Dongwoo, tandis qu'il marchait vers l'infirmerie. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, ces temps-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, hyung. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Enchaîner les entraînements avec le groupe et le tournage du drama est assez fatiguant. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je suis tombé malade…

-Je vois… Fais attention à toi, surtout.»

Les amis restèrent silencieux jusqu'à atteindre l'infirmerie. Là, Dongwoo reposa Sungyeol à terre, et le choding ne tarda pas à s'avachir sur le premier lit qu'il rencontra.

«-Dors bien, Yeollie. Même si ce n'est que pour une heure, repose-toi.

-Compte sur moi. Merci, hyung. »

Dongwoo offrit son habituel sourire à Sungyeol, puis sortit de la salle. Quant à Sungyeol, il mit à peine quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Sungyeol n'était non plus dans l'infirmerie dans l'agence, mais dans son propre lit, dans l'appartement du groupe. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais ce simple mouvement lui fit énormément mal à la tête. Sungyeol comprit que dormir n'avait pas suffi à le soigner. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Sungyeol attrapa son téléphone et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était déjà 17h : cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi environ cinq heures. Et pourtant, Sungyeol avait l'impression d'être toujours aussi fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait plus dormir, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Il ne devait en aucun cas prendre du retard par rapport aux autres membres. Alors Sungyeol se força à se lever du lit, et à se diriger vers la cuisine : il fallait qu'il boive un café pour se réveiller. Cependant, en ouvrant les placards de la cuisine, Sungyeol eut l'horreur de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de café. Plus aucune capsule, plus aucun grain. Sungyeol paniqua : qu'allait-il faire sans café. Il songea à boire du thé, mais il détestait _vraiment_ le thé.

«-Oh, tu t'es réveillé, Sungyeol ? Ça va mieux ? demanda Woohyun qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Un peu mieux, hyung, merci.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis-moi, hyung… Tu sais s'il nous reste du café ?

-Du café ? Non, il n'y en a plus. On l'a fini tout à l'heure, quand tu dormais.

-Oh, je vois… »

Sungyeol paniqua légèrement : il fallait vite racheter du café, car il ne tiendrait jamais sans sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

Woohyun s'approcha de Sungyeol et posa sa main sur son front.

«-Tu as encore de la fièvre, constata-t-il. Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Retourne te reposer.

-Mais hyung, il faut que je m'entraîne…

-Sungyeol, va au lit te reposer, répéta Woohyun.

-Woohyun hyung a raison : tu es malade, tu dors. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Soo… murmura Sungyeol après s'être retourné vers Myungsoo qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. »

Myungsoo s'approcha de Sungyeol, et posa sa main sur le front de Sungyeol. Le visuel soupira et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami. Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine, forçant Sungyeol à le suivre jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, Myungsoo força Sungyeol à s'allonger sur le lit, avant de le couvrir.

«-Voilà. Tu as encore froid ? Je te ramène une autre couverture. »

Sungyeol se contenta de secouer la tête, souriant face à l'attitude de Myungsoo.

«-Bon, maintenant, tu dors. Et si tu veux quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? »

Sungyeol hocha la tête. Myungsoo sourit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sungyeol ferma les yeux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Alors, il se leva discrètement du lit, attrapa son téléphone, et mit en route la chanson « The Chaser », avant de commencer à danser. Sungyeol ne voulait pas être en retard par rapport aux autres membres, alors il «rattrapait» l'entraînement qu'il n'avait pas pu faire le matin-même.

«-Myungsoo hyuuuuuuuuuung ! Sungyeol hyung est en train de danser dans la chambre ! »

Sungyeol sursauta en entendant hurler le maknae, qu'il maudit intérieurement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Myungsoo observa Sungyeol, avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

«-Ne crie pas sur Sungjong, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'appeler s'il te suspectait de faire quelque chose d'autre que dormir.

-…

-Bon, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, là ? demanda Myungsoo en croisant les bras.

-J'arrive pas à dormir, Soo. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Rectification, Yeol : tu ne _veux_ pas dormir. En réalité, tu es si fatigué que tu pourrais facilement dormir des jours entiers sans te réveiller. Alors, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi danses-tu alors que tu es malade ?

-Je ne voulais pas prendre de retard par rapport à vous…

-Mais Yeol, on a dansé toutes nos chorégraphies des centaines de fois ! Ce n'est pas parce tu ne t'es pas entraîné une après-midi que tu vas prendre du retard ! Par contre, si tu forces à danser alors que tu es malade, tu mettras beaucoup plus de temps à guérir, et là, tu prendras du retard. Alors, Lee Sungyeol, retourne dans ton lit.

-Tu as sans doute raison. J'y retourne… »

Sungyeol retourna dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, ce qui fit rire Myungsoo. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit de Sungyeol, et se mit à jouer sur son téléphone.

« -Soo ?

-Hm ?

-C'est bizarre. Je suis mort de fatigue, mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Je déteste quand ça m'arrive.

-Ah… Eh bien, essaye de compter les moutons…

-J'ai déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas. Je m'embrouille au bout de 32 moutons, alors je m'énerve, et ça me réveille encore plus… »

Myungsoo se contenta de hausser les réponses, n'ayant pas de solutions à proposer à Sungyeol.

«-Soo ?

-Oui, Yeol ?

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Chante-moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Chanter ? répéta Myungsoo, surpris.

-Hm. J'ai l'impression que si j'entends quelqu'un chanter, ça m'aidera à dormir. Je sais que je peux toujours prendre mes écouteurs et écouter de la musique, mais c'est tellement mieux d'entendre une personne chanter «réellement».

-Dans ce cas-là, demande à Woohyun, il chante mieux que moi. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? demanda –assez froidement- Myungsoo.

-Non. Woohyun chante bien, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas sa voix que je veux écouter, là, maintenant. C'est ta voix, Soo, que je veux entendre. »

Myungsoo observa quelques secondes son meilleur ami, avant de sourire. Puis, il se mit à chanter, et dès les premières notes, un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Sungyeol. Il aimait tellement cette chanson… « With »… Et il adorait la voix de Myungsoo. Woohyun et Sunggyu avaient beau être les chanteurs principaux, la voix que préférait Sungyeol était sans conteste celle de Myungsoo. Il pourrait l'écouter des heures entières sans s'en lasser. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Myungsoo.

Sungyeol écouta attentivement la voix de Myungsoo jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Puis, quand son meilleur ami finit de chanter, Sungyeol se redressa et prit soudainement Myungsoo dans les bras. Puis, il lui murmura ces mots à l'oreille :

«-Je t'adore, Kim Myungsoo. Je t'adore vraiment. »

~Ellipse~

Sungyeol entra dans sa chambre et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux. Myungsoo regardait l'ordinateur de Sungyeol, et avait probablement lancé le jeu « Les Sims ». En effet, on voyait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur le Sim de Myungsoo embrasser le Sim de Sungyeol. Sungyeol, paniqué, sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas que Myungsoo l'entende. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à expliquer à Myungsoo la raison pour laquelle les deux Sims s'embrassaient ainsi. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Sungyeol, après être sorti de la chambre, décida de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et prendre une douche dans ces moments-là l'aider toujours à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Sungyeol entra dans la salle de bains, où il se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. Puis il ouvrit le jet d'eau et se détendit en sentant l'eau chaude parcourir son corps.

Que devait-il faire ? Tout avouer à Myungsoo, ou lui cacher la vérité ? Après tout, il pouvait dire à Myungsoo que le fait que leurs Sims soient amoureux était dû à une erreur d'inattention. Il lui dirait qu'en effet, il avait appuyé sur un mauvais bouton puis avait sauvegardé par habitude. Mais, cela serait un mensonge. Sungyeol n'avait jamais menti à Myungsoo. Il lui avait déjà caché des choses, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti. Pas sur des sujets aussi sérieux, en tous cas. Sungyeol ne savait pas s'il était capable de mentir à son meilleur ami.

D'un autre côté, Sungyeol ne se voyait pas non plus tout avouer à Myungsoo. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de Myungsoo après l'annonce de sentiments. Et si Myungsoo se mettait à l'éviter ? Et s'il se mettait à… le détester ? Sungyeol secoua la tête : il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas avouer ses sentiments à Myungsoo.

La seule solution qu'il restait était donc de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout en espérant que Myungsoo n'évoque jamais ce sujet.

Sungyeol sortit finalement de la douche, se rhabillant, avant de se rendre au salon, où les membres commençaient à se mettre à table. Sungyeol sentait le regard insistant de Myungsoo sur lui, mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer.

«-Oh, hyung, tu as déjà pris ta douche ? remarqua Sungjong.

-Oui, j'avais un peu froid, alors j'ai décidé de me réchauffer un peu sous la douche. »

Les membres continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres tout en dinant. Mais Sungyeol n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la conversation. Il repensait à Myungsoo qui avait certainement compris ses sentiments. Myungsoo qui ne lâchait d'ailleurs pas Sungyeol du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce qui embarrassait encore plus le choding.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Sungyeol se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, et se mit au lit, prétextant être fatigué.

Les jours suivants furent extrêmement durs pour Sungyeol. Il faisait tout pour éviter Myungsoo. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami connaissait ses réels sentiments. Mais, éviter Myungsoo était sans doute la chose la plus difficile pour Sungyeol. Dès qu'il voyait son meilleur ami, il rêvait de le taquiner, de lui parler, ou même juste d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans ressentir de gêne. Mais Sungyeol se rappelait toujours de Myungsoo en face de l'ordinateur où on voyait leurs Sims s'embrasser.

Une après-midi, alors que Myungsoo était dehors avec Hoya et Sungjong, et que Sunggyu et Dongwoo vaquaient à leurs occupations personnelles, Woohyun entra dans la chambre de Sungyeol.

Sungyeol sourit en voyant Woohyun entrer. Ces derniers-mois, Woohyun et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et Sungyeol aimait vraiment passer du temps avec Woohyun. Mais qu'importe à quel point les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés, le sourire qu'avait Sungyeol en voyant Woohyun n'égalerait jamais celui qu'il avait quand il était avec Myungsoo.

Myungsoo. La simple pensée de son meilleur ami fit disparaître le sourire du visage de Sungyeol. Myungsoo lui manquait. Enormément. Ils avaient beau se voir tous les jours, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu leur discussion quotidienne. Et même s'il était pleinement conscient que c'était uniquement de sa faute puisqu'il qu'il persistait à éviter Myungsoo, Sungyeol ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette situation était très vite devenue insupportable.

«-Eh bah ! T'as l'air content de me voir, Sungyeol ! »

Sungyeol sursauta en entendant la voix de Woohyun, ayant un instant oublié sa présence.

«-Désolé, hyung. J'étais… ailleurs…

-J'ai bien vu ça. Tu pensais à Myungsoo, c'est ça ? »

Sungyeol n'était même plus étonné des talents de devin de Woohyun. Ce hyung arrivait tout simplement à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors, Sungyeol ne chercha pas à nier les propos de Woohyun, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

«-C'est dur, ces derniers jours, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il est au courant, hyung. Il sait que je l'aime.

-Comment ça ? Tu lui as dit ? »

Sungyeol secoua la tête, niant, puis expliqua la situation à Woohyun qui écoutait attentivement.

«-Hyung, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda désespérément Sungyeol quand il eut fini d'expliquer la situation. Je n'en peux plus de devoir éviter Myungsoo… Mais en même temps… Je ne suis pas prêt à lui avouer…

-Dis-lui, Sungyeol.

-Mais, hyung…

-Dis-lui, répéta Woohyun. Cette situation n'est bénéfique pour personne, bien au contraire. Et la personne qui souffre le plus en ce moment est sans aucun doute Myungsoo. Tu es son meilleur ami, et là, d'un coup, tu te mets à l'éviter, sans explications. Tu t'imagines à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui ? Tu es son meilleur ami…

-Justement, hyung, c'est ça le problème. Je suis son meilleur ami. Il m'a toujours vu comme tel. Alors, il doit m'en vouloir de le considérer comme plus qu'un ami…

-T'en vouloir ? Sungyeol, tu prends Myungsoo pour un monstre ou quoi ? Tu n'y peux rien si tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Par contre, c'est de ta faute si tu l'évites ces jours, et c'est de ta faute s'il est blessé. Je n'essaye pas de te faire culpabiliser, Sungyeol. Mais crois-moi, lui avouer tes sentiments est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Sungyeol resta silencieux, passant sa main sur son visage.

«-J'ai peur, hyung, avoua finalement Sungyeol, sa voix commençant à trembler. Peur qu'il me rejette. Peur que tout devienne encore plus gênant entre nous… Quand je le vois, je rêve de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je l'aime, mais en même temps… j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction… Mais, je dois t'avouer que je n'en peux plus de la situation actuelle…

-C'est pourquoi tu dois tout lui avouer, Sungyeol. Je sais que ça fait peur, rois-moi. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le regretteras pas. Alors, vas-y, lance-toi, et dis-lui. »

Woohyun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sungyeol et lui sourit, le rassurant. Sungyeol sourit alors à son hyung, le remerciant de le soutenir.

~Ellipse~

Le groupe avait eu une rude journée d'entraînement, et tous les membres étaient partis dormir à la seconde où ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement. Tous sauf Sungyeol. En effet, le choding ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'était mis au lit mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormi. A vrai dire, il pensait trop à Myungsoo.

Sungyeol décida alors de sortir de son lit, et de s'approcher ensuite le plus discrètement possible de celui de Myungsoo. Là, il s'accroupit observa longuement son meilleur ami endormi.

Sungyeol leva une de ses mains au-dessus de la tête de Myungsoo. Il resta immobile quelques instants, puis finit par poser sa main sur les cheveux de Myungsoo, qu'il caressa doucement.

«-Soo… Je suis désolé… Désolé de devoir t'éviter comme ça… Tu me manques, Soo… »

Sungyeol resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à caresser doucement les cheveux de Myungsoo. Puis sa main se déplaça jusqu'aux joues de Myungsoo, jusqu'à son nez, puis jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sungyeol laissa sa main posée sur les lèvres de Myungsoo une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'arrivait juste pas à l'enlever de là. Sungyeol ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur des lèvres de Myungsoo.

Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue. Sungyeol n'en pouvait plus. A ce moment-là, il souhaitait plus que jamais embrasser Myungsoo. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il écarta sa main, et se releva.

Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, Sungyeol entendit des pas et sentit une main attraper son bras. Sungyeol se retourna et paniqua légèrement en voyant Myungsoo le regarder intensément. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et reporta son attention sur Myungsoo.

«-Oh, Soo, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé… Tu peux retourner dormir, je cherchais juste mon livre, mais je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine finalement… Si, je ne me dépêche pas, Woohyun va s'énerver, haha…

-Sungyeol, pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Sungyeol fut plus surpris par la voix de Myungsoo à ce moment-là que par la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Sungyeol avait beau adoré la voix de Myungsoo, il détestait le ton triste que Myungsoo venait d'employer. Sungyeol se rendit alors compte que son attitude blessait Myungsoo. Et il sut également qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Voir Myungsoo ainsi était beaucoup trop dur pour Sungyeol.

«-Yeol… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, Soo, absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi, Yeol ? »

Sungyeol resta silencieux, détournant le regard. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre.

«-Bon… Laisse-moi te poser une autre question, alors. Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai vu mon Sim embrasser le tien ? Pourquoi nos Sims sont-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-C'est… C'est une erreur… mentit Sungyeol en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton, ce qui fait que nos Sims sont tombés amoureux, et quand j'ai quitté la partie, Woohyun m'appelait pour manger, alors j'ai appuyé par reflexe sur la touche de sauvegarde. C'est juste une… une erreur. »

Sungyeol se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Qu'allait-penser Myungsoo maintenant ? Et si leur précieuse amitié allait être altérée à cause de ce stupide jeu ? Sungyeol était vraiment paniqué. Si seulement il n'avait pas sauvegardé la partie, ce jour-là…

Puis, Sungyeol reporta à nouveau son attention sur son meilleur ami, et croisa son regard. Alors il soupira, et craqua.

«-Une erreur ? Non, pas vraiment en réalité… Je n'arrive décidément pas à te mentir, Soo… sourit tristement Sungyeol. Au début, j'avais vraiment appuyé sur la mauvaise touche, et nos Sims sont tombés amoureux involontairement, ça, c'est vrai. Mais en réalité, j'ai énormément hésité avant de sauvegarder la partie. Pourquoi j'ai sauvegardé finalement ? Je suppose que cela me faisait plaisir de voir nos Sims amoureux… Tout simplement parce que…»

Sungyeol marqua un silence. Etait-il vraiment prêt à l'avouer ? Il hésita, puis repensa à sa discussion avec Woohyun. Il repensa également aux derniers jours, durant lesquels il évitait Myungsoo. Cette situation était très vite devenue insoutenable, et Sungyeol voulait qu'elle s'arrête au plus vite. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre la parole.

«-Parce que je t'aime, Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol se tut, et observa Myungsoo. Celui-ci paraissait vraiment surpris. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Sungyeol et lui étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années, et maintenant, voilà que Sungyeol lui annonçait qu'il était en réalité amoureux de lui. Tout le monde aurait été choqué d'entendre ça.

Sungyeol se demanda s'il ne venait pas de commettre une erreur. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Myungsoo parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de devoir l'éviter à longueur de journée. Mais si, maintenant, c'était Myungsoo qui se mettait à l'ignorer ? Qu'allait-il faire si Myungsoo prenait ses distances ? Et s'il ne le considérait plus comme son meilleur ami, et se mettait à l'éviter ? Sungyeol tenta de chasser ces pensées, ne souhaitant même pas imaginer cette situation. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant, c'était trop tard. Alors autant continuer de se confier à Myungsoo, et de finir à lui avouer ses sentiments.

«-Oui, je t'aime, Soo. Je ne m'en suis rendu que récemment, mais je pense qu'en réalité, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne te vois plus uniquement comme «mon meilleur ami». Me sentir seul quand tu n'es pas là, ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire quand tu me parles, m'énerver quand tu ris avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi… tout ça n'est pas nouveau. Je me disais que j'étais juste possessif, et que c'était normal de l'être avec un meilleur ami aussi génial que toi. Mais ce jeu m'a ouvert les yeux : je veux être beaucoup plus qu'un meilleur ami pour toi…

-Sungyeol, je…

-Chut, Soo, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser ou quoi que ce soit, tu n'y peux rien après tout. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'aimer en retour, car je sais bien que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Et s'il te plaît, Soo, continue de me voir comme ton Yeollie, ton meilleur ami depuis des années. Continue de rire avec moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait, je t'en supplie… Pour te dire la vérité, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'effraie encore plus que les films d'horreur, c'est de perdre notre amitié. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus être ton meilleur ami. S'il te plaît, Soo, c'était déjà assez dur de t'avouer tout ça, alors je t'en supplie, promets-moi que je serai toujours ton meilleur ami, d'accord ? Soo…

-Non. Non, Sungyeol, je ne te considérerai plus comme mon meilleur ami. »

Sungyeol baissa les yeux. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout… Il avait d'ailleurs imaginé ce scénario dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point entendre Myungsoo dire ces mots ferait mal.

Sungyeol cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sentant qu'il allait très vite se mettre à pleurer.

«-Yah, Lee Sungyeol. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-A ton avis, idiot…

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi.

-Yah, Soo. Tu viens de me dire que tu ne me considérerais plus comme ton meilleur ami, je suis censé être content ?

-Tu devrais, oui. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme mon meilleur ami, Yeol. Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

-Comment ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Myungsoo offrit son plus beau sourire à Sungyeol, avant de lui attraper les joues et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Le baiser fut extrêmement rapide, -et doux-, mais il fallut énormément de temps à Sungyeol pour s'en remettre. Myungsoo venait de l'embrasser ? Avait-il fait ça juste pour lui faire plaisir ou bien… est-ce que Myungsoo l'aimait réellement ? Sungyeol n'arrivait décidément pas à le croire. Sungyeol se tourna vers Myungsoo, l'interrogeant du regard.

«-Idiot… Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ? Je commençais à perdre espoir… J'ai même fini par penser que c'était Woohyun dont tu étais amoureux… Et puis, franchement, tu as découvert que tu m'aimais en jouant aux Sims ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus romantique ? Tu es vraiment un idiot, Lee Sungyeol… Mais… Je pense que c'est justement pour ça que je t'aime… sourit Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot, et il était tellement surpris que sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il regarda Myungsoo plusieurs secondes, bouche bée. Myungsoo ne put se retenir de rire, puis ferma la bouche de Sungyeol, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus longuement cette-fois-ci. Puis, il enlaça Sungyeol, le serrant fort contre lui, et nichant sa tête dans le cou de Sungyeol.

«-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais…

-Mais Myungsoo, tu… Enfin, je…

-Oui, Yeol, je t'aime. Moi, Kim Myungsoo suis amoureux du plus grand choding de la Corée, -et sûrement de la planète entière-, Lee Sungyeol.

-Tu m'aimes ? Pour de vrai ?

-Je t'aime. Pour de vrai. »

Sungyeol avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'il avait eu si peur que Myungsoo se mette à l'ignorer, celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait également ? Il croyait vraiment rêver.

Néanmoins, quand Myungsoo resserra leur étreinte, Sungyeol comprit que non, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, et que Myungsoo venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors Sungyeol ne tarda pas une seconde de plus, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Myungsoo, un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

«-Je t'adore, Soo. Enfin, non… Je t'aime, Soo. »

~Ellipse~

Le réveil sonna, et pour une fois, les membres se levèrent joyeusement, et rapidement. Enfin, tous sauf Myungsoo et Sungyeol qui restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le lit de Sungyeol –le lit de Myungsoo restait bien vide depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble-, à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

«-Soo.

-Hm ?

-Le réveil a sonné.

-Hm.

-Il faut qu'on se lève.

-Hm.

-Les hyungs vont venir nous crier dessus…

-Hm.

-Allez, Soo, on se lève ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Sungyeol fut d'abord surpris par la demande de Myungsoo, avant de sourire. Il réalisait un peu plus chaque jour que Myungsoo était désormais son petit-ami.

Sungyeol observa quelques secondes Myungsoo en souriant, avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Myungsoo.

«-Encore, demanda Myungsoo. »

Le sourire de Sungyeol s'agrandit un peu plus, et il embrassa une nouvelle fois Myungsoo, un peu plus longuement cette fois-ci.

«-Encore. »

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels Sungyeol embrassa encore et encore Myungsoo, chaque baiser étant plus long et plus passionné que le précédent.

«-Aish, regardez-moi ces hyungs, dès le matin… »

Myungsoo et Sungyeol sursautèrent en entendant la voix du maknae.

«-Yah, Lee Sungjong, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à toquer à la porte ?

-J'ai toqué, Sungyeol hyung. Mais vous étiez tellement occupés à faire je ne sais et ne veux pas savoir quoi que vous ne m'avez pas entendu.

-Ah… Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Vous prévenir qu'on part dans trois quarts d'heure. Alors vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher parce que je vous rappelle que vos valises ne sont toujours pas finies.

-Tu as raison… On se lève.

-Ah, et ne pensez même pas à prendre votre douche ensemble comme vous le faites d'habitude, sinon vous allez être encore plus en retard.

-Yah, Lee Sungjong ! s'énerva Sungyeol, gêné, en balançant un oreiller sur le maknae. »

Le maknae réussit à éviter l'oreiller, tira la langue au choding, puis sortit de la chambre en chantonnant. Sungyeol marmonna des insultes envers le maknae, tandis que Myungsoo était mort de rire dans le lit.

Sungyeol et Myungsoo se levèrent finalement du lit, finirent rapidement leurs valises, se préparèrent puis rejoignirent les autres membres au salon.

«-Tout le monde est prêt ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui, manager hyung ! répondirent simultanément les membres. »

Le groupe et les managers montèrent alors en voiture, en direction de l'aéroport. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion. Ils en avaient pour huit heures de trajet, mais tous les membres étaient enthousiastes.

Pas de concerts. Pas d'émissions. Pas de clips à tourner. Pas de dramas. Pas même de photoshoot. Le groupe n'avait rien de prévu. Pendant une semaine, ils étaient en vacances. Les sept membres, ainsi que les managers et quelques membres du staff, partaient une semaine à Hawaï. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Huit heures plus tard, les membres atterrirent donc à l'aéroport d'Hawaï. Même s'ils étaient en plein février, la chaleur et le beau temps restaient tout de même au rendez-vous.

En sortant de l'aéroport, le groupe se rendit tout de suite à l'hôtel où ils allaient séjourner, réservant leurs chambres et déposant leurs affaires. Puis, chacun partit dormir un peu. Oui, ils allaient vraiment profiter de ces vacances pour rattraper toutes leurs heures de sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, les membres décidèrent tout de même de sortir de l'hôtel, et de visiter un peu la ville, et notamment la plage. Il faisait nuit, alors ils ne prirent pas leurs maillots avec eux, comptant simplement marcher sur le sable, le long de la plage. Cependant, arrivés sur place, Dongwoo et Sungyeol ne tinrent pas en place et ne purent s'empêcher d'entrer dans l'eau, remontant auparavant au maximum le bas de leurs bermudas.

«-Vous attendez quoi, les gars ? invita Sungyeol. Soo, viens~

-Il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas tomber malade le premier jour…

-Mais l'eau est bonne !

-Je ne te crois pas, Yeol, je suis sûre qu'elle est glacée…

-Mais, euh…

-Dongwoo, Sungyeol, venez plutôt jouer avec nous, proposa Sunggyu. J'ai ramené les cartes.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclamèrent Dongwoo et Sungyeol en sortant rapidement de l'eau. »

Les deux membres rejoignirent avec enthousiaste leurs amis, ne refusant jamais une bonne partie de cartes. Le groupe joua une bonne heure ainsi sur la plage, variant les jeux.

«-N'empêche, ça fait vraiment du bien de se dire qu'on est en vacances… commenta Dongwoo entre deux partie de cartes.

-Ca, c'est sûr… J'ai beau adorer tenir des concerts, je crois que je n'avais jamais été autant impatient d'être en vacances… renchérit Sungjong.

-Je pense que c'est la même chose pour nous tous… dit Hoya, hochant la tête.

-Alors, profitons-en le plus possible. Reposons-nous bien, pour pouvoir revenir en pleine forme en Corée. »

Tous les membres hochèrent la tête, approuvant les dires du leader.

Le groupe fit une dernière partie de cartes, puis les membres s'allongèrent un par un sur le sable, en profitant pour regarder le ciel.

«-Ça fait du bien de regarder les étoiles, remarqua Woohyun. A Seoul, on ne les voit presque jamais. »

Les membres restèrent ainsi allongés pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Sungyeol et Dongwoo se levèrent, le plus discrètement possible. Ils rejoignirent les managers, qui étaient assis un peu plus loin.

«-Vous avez pensé à prendre un briquet ? demanda l'un des managers.

-Oui, il est là.

-Parfait. Sungyeol, dispose les bougies un peu partout. Dongwoo, c'est toi qui les allumeras. Si on laisse Sungyeol faire, il va se bruler à tous les coups…

-Yah ! Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit que ça !

-Oh que si, Sungyeol…

-Yah, Dongwoo hyung ! protesta Sungyeol. »

Dongwoo se mit à rire, se moquant de Sungyeol. Sungyeol bouda quelques secondes, puis fit finalement ce qui lui était demandé : poser les bougies sur le gâteau. Dongwoo les alluma ensuite, et les deux amis rejoignirent ensuite le reste du groupe, le gâteau dans les mains de Sungyeol.

Quand Dongwoo et Sungyeol arrivèrent au niveau des autres membres, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en souriant et commencèrent à chanter «Joyeux anniversaire, Woohyunie », les autres membres les rejoignant bien vite.

Woohyun, qui regardait toujours les étoiles, allongé contre Sunggyu, sursauta, surpris. Il regarda ses amis, les yeux écarquillés jusqu'à ce que ces derniers terminent de chanter. Puis, Woohyun reporta son regard sur Sunggyu, qui lui sourit amoureusement.

«-Bon anniversaire, mon Hyunie.

-Gyu, mais… »

Le leader coupa la parole à Woohyun en l'embrassant tendrement, passant sa main derrière la nuque. Les autres membres applaudirent et sifflèrent pour taquiner les deux amoureux. Sungyeol faillit se mettre à applaudir également, jusqu'à ce que Sungjong lui rappelle sarcastiquement qu'il tenait le gâteau dans les mains, et que s'il le lâchait, il aurait à faire à tous les membres. Le choding se contenta donc de hurler de toutes ses forces, -il refusait de siffler comme tous les autres membres, parce qu'il voulait à tout prix se faire remarquer-. D'ordinaire, le leader l'aurait grondé de faire autant de bruit, mais Sunggyu était à ce moment beaucoup trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de Woohyun.

«-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais la cire des bougies commence à goutter sur le gâteau, remarqua Sungjong –qui adoraient interrompre ses hyungs pour les embêter-. Alors, Sunggyu hyung, laisse Woohyun hyung souffler ces fichues bougies pour qu'on puisse enfin manger le gâteau, parce que je commence sérieusement à avoir faim. Après, vous pourrez continuer ce que vous avez à faire… Ah, et je vous préviens tout de suite : on sait tous très bien ce que vous comptez faire ce soir dans votre chambre, mais je vous en supplie, soyez discrets. J'aimerais bien dormir tranquillement cette nuit, moi…

-Aish, regardez-moi ce maknae malpoli ! s'écria Sunggyu -qui tentait, tout comme Woohyun, de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues-. Respecte un peu tes hyungs, Lee Sungjong !

-Oui, oui… Bon, Woohyun hyung ! appela Sungjong, ignorant les paroles du leader. Les bougies ! »

Sunggyu, d'abord furieux, finit par sourire de cette situation, comme le reste des membres. Après tout, ils aimaient le côté quelques fois diabolique de leur petit maknae.

Woohyun souffla donc les bougies, tandis que les autres membres applaudissaient. Puis, Howon et Myungsoo s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec une dizaine de cadeaux dans les mains. Woohyun les ouvrit un à un, les étoiles plein les yeux. Puis, il enlaça ses amis chaleureusement, afin de les remercier. Puis, il arriva face à Sunggyu. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent longtemps, se souriant, avant de finalement échanger un nouveau baiser passionné, nullement gênés de se trouver devant les autres membres.

«-Et c'est reparti… soupira Sungjong, avant de sourire, attendri –même s'il se refusait de le montrer- par l'attitude de ses hyungs. »

Les membres passèrent ainsi une excellente soirée, restant une bonne partie de la nuit à la plage, avant de finalement retourner à l'hôtel, où ils furent bien heureux dese mettre au lit pour y dormir –ou pour y faire autre chose…-.

~Ellipse~

«-Yeol, non… Je t'en supplie, Yeol, ne pars pas… Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plaît… Je t'aime, Yeol… »

Sungyeol se réveilla en entendant Myungsoo et en le sentant s'agiter à côté de lui. Sungyeol se redressa, puis il observa son petit ami, qui transpirait et respirait assez rapidement, et il comprit assez vite que Myungsoo faisait un cauchemar. Sungyeol posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Myungsoo, et la secoua doucement. Myungsoo ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Il mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, puis, à la seconde où il vit Sungyeol à côté de lui, il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Très fort.

«-Oh mon dieu, Yeol, j'ai eu si peur… J'ai rêvé que les fans avaient découvert notre relation et que tu avais décidé de me quitter, c'était horrible… expliqua Myungsoo, la voix tremblante. Yeol…

-Chut… murmura Sungyeol, tapotant le dos de Myungsoo pour le calmer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Soo. »

Myungsoo se calma finalement. Il regarda Sungyeol, avant de l'embrasser longuement. Puis, les deux amis se rallongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

«-Soo ? appela finalement Yeol, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Oui, Yeol ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait, si ça arrivait vraiment ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si les fans découvraient qu'on sort ensemble, toi et moi ? Et si en découvrant notre relation, l'agence nous forçait à rompre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? »

Myungsoo resta longtemps silencieux, réfléchissant. Puis, il resserra leur étreinte.

«-Yeol, je… J'adore Infinite, vraiment. J'adore chacun des membres du groupe, j'adore les fans, j'adore les concerts, j'adore tout ça. Mais si je ne peux pas t'aimer librement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je sais que ce n'est pas un choix à prendre à la légère, mais… si c'est pour toi, je pense que je serais capable d'abandonner ma carrière. Parce que tu es tout pour moi, Yeol. Alors, si l'agence nous demande de rompre, je préfère refuser et être contraint de quitter le groupe que de ne plus être ton petit ami. Je suis peut-être, même sûrement, égoïste, mais je t'aime trop, Yeol. Je ne sais pas quelle décision tu prendrais, toi, mais sache que je respecterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit. Parce que je t'aime, Lee Sungyeol. »

Sungyeol embrassa soudainement Myungsoo, qui sursauta. Sungyeol était très touché par tout ce que venait de dire Myungsoo. Vraiment très touché.

«-Je t'aime, Soo. Et, même si c'est dur de prévoir ce qu'on décidera si cela arrivait vraiment, je pense que je ferais le même choix que toi. Parce que j'ai beau adoré les fans, celui qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est toi. »

Myungsoo sourit timidement, visiblement ému lui aussi par les propos de Sungyeol. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux, puis, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de finalement se rendormir, enlacés.

~Ellipse~

«-Aujourd'hui, c'est journée camping ! s'écria joyeusement Sungyeol, courant partout dans la chambre de l'hôtel, sous le regard amusé des autres membres.

-Et cette fois, Dongwoo ne sera pas seul dans sa tente grâce à nous ! se moqua Hoya, faisant référence à un épisode d'Infinite Showtime. »

Les membres taquinèrent Dongwoo, qui, comme d'habitude, ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, se contentant d'exploser de rire.

Les membres préparèrent donc leurs affaires pour le camping, avant de partir de l'hôtel. Ils déposèrent les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, puis se mirent en route. Très vite, ils allumèrent la radio, et se mirent à chanter à vive voix toutes les chansons qui passaient et qu'ils connaissaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du camping. En sortant de la voiture, aucun membre ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt, mais il leur suffisait de marcher une quinzaine de minutes pour atteindre la plage. Cet endroit leur semblait vraiment paradisiaque, et ils se réjouissaient à l'idée d'y passer le reste de la journée et la nuit.

Les membres laissèrent la voiture au parking du camping, puis décidèrent de se promener dans la forêt. Ils y marchèrent durant deux bonnes heures, chacun allant à son rythme. Naturellement, Sunggyu était loin derrière les autres seul Myungsoo marchait à son rythme, étant donné qu'il s'arrêtait souvent pour prendre de nombreuses photographies.

Les membres finirent par rentrer au camping en milieu d'après-midi, fatigués. Là, ils sortir de la voiture la grande tente qu'ils avaient amenée, et tentèrent de la monter.

«-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment monter ce truc-là ? demanda Hoya, complètement désemparé.

-Absolument pas… soupira Woohyun. J'ai beau être allé plusieurs fois en camping en famille, je n'ai jamais compris comment monter une tente…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis ! Dongwoo est là pour vous aider ! s'écria fièrement Dongwoo. J'étais peut-être tout seul dans mon camping pendant l'épisode d'Infinite Showtime, mais au moins, j'ai appris à monter une tente !

-Ah, tu nous sauves, hyung, sourit Myungsoo, soulagé. »

Dongwoo s'approcha alors de la tente, et l'observa quelques minutes, hochant de temps à autres la tête. Puis il se retourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«-Les gars, j'ai oublié comment faire, annonça-t-il le plus joyeusement du monde, avant de rire tout seul, alors que les autres membres soupirèrent, désespérés.

-Bon, il va falloir se débrouiller, commenta Sunggyu. Réfléchissons. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué… »

Les amis tentèrent -en vain- de monter la tente. Très vite, ils s'énervèrent et commencèrent à insulter la pauvre tente qui n'arrivait pas à tenir debout.

«-Bon, ça vous dit de vous reposer un peu ? proposa le leader, alors que cela à peine dix minutes qu'ils essayaient de monter la tente. Mine de rien, monter une tente, c'est fatiguant… On reprendra après une pause bien méritée.

Les autres membres approuvèrent tous, avant de s'affaler sur des chaises longues. Sunggyu s'endormit sur le champ, tandis que les autres membres discutaient, lisaient, se reposaient, etc… Quand le leader se réveilla, il appela les autres membres.

«-Bon, les gars. La pause est terminée. Montons enfin cette fichue tente. »

Les membres soupirèrent à l'idée de devoir à nouveau se battre contre la tente qui semblée indomptable. Quelle fut leur surprise quand ils la découvrirent complètement montée, tenant parfaitement en place. Tous les membres restèrent sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

«-Attendez, je rêve ou la tente s'est montée toute seule ? demanda Sungyeol, complètement déboussolé.

-Hyung, tu crois encore à la magie à ton âge ? »

Les membres sursautèrent en entendant la voix du maknae, qui sortit de la tente les bras croisés.

«-Sungjong, c'est toi qui… ?

-Oui, Woohyun hyung, c'est moi qui ai monté cette tente, pendant votre pause.

-Moi qui croyais que tu dormais… murmura Hoya. Mais comment as-tu pour la monter aussi facilement, tout seul ?

-Comment ? Avec le mode d'emploi, tout simplement, expliqua Sungjong en montrant la notice aux autres membres. »

Les membres soupirèrent, soulagés de ne plus avoir à monter la fameuse tente. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de Sungjong et lui firent un câlin bien mérité, le remerciant vigoureusement.

« -Sungjong, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, rit Myungsoo, qui récolta un regard noir de la part de Sungyeol. Tu es décidément le plus débrouillard d'entre nous…

-Myungsoo a raison. Merci Jongie, sourit Sunggyu en ébouriffant les cheveux du maknae. Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot. Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le-nous, on te le donnera pour te remercier. Après tout, tu nous as épargné plusieurs heures de souffrances et d'énervement. Alors, tu veux quelque chose. »

Le maknae sourit et secoua la tête. Sungjong était comme ça : il ne demandait jamais rien à ces hyungs, si ce n'est un peu d'attention et de reconnaissance. Les mots « Tu as fait du bon boulot » du leader et les acquiescements des autres membres lui suffisaient amplement.

Les membres s'occupèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Là, ils allumèrent un feu, et firent un barbecue. Une fois la viande grillée par Woohyun, les amis s'installèrent autour du feu et mangèrent, discutant joyeusement ensemble. Une fois le dîner fini, ils rangèrent les ustensiles de cuisine et retournèrent près du feu. Le groupe parla alors de tout et de n'importe quoi pendant une bonne heure. Puis, Hoya proposa de raconter des histoires d'horreur, idée approuvée par la majorité, au plus grand dam de Dongwoo et Sungyeol. Cependant, Sungjong prit la parole, étonnant tout le monde.

«-Hyungs, finalement, je veux quelque chose. Pour une fois, ne nous racontons pas des histoires effrayantes, mais plutôt des anecdotes drôles ou émouvantes, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux Jongie, mais cette demande est assez étonnante de ta part… remarqua Sunggyu, les sourcils froncés. Parmi nous, tu es sans doute celui qui aimes le plus les histoires d'horreur, non ?

-Oui, hyung, mais je sais que Dongwoo hyung et Sungyeol hyung détestent ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient effrayés et passent une mauvaise soirée à cause d'histoires d'horreur dont je peux me passer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on passe tous les sept une bonne soirée. D'accord ?

-Oh mon dieu, Jongie, je t'aime ! s'écria Sungyeol qui se jeta sur Sungjong, l'enlaçant. Depuis quand notre maknae est devenu aussi gentil ?

-Oui, merci Sungjong, tu me sauves ! remercia Dongwoo, qui lui aussi vint enlacer le maknae. »

Les autres membres rirent devant une telle situation. Quand Dongwoo et Sungyeol eurent enfin lâché le maknae, le groupe suivit le conseil du maknae, et se raconta diverses anecdotes toutes aussi amusantes les unes que les autres.

Les membres discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis décidèrent d'aller dormir. Ils se changèrent et entrèrent dans la tente, avant de s'introduire dans leurs sacs de couchage. Sungyeol s'endormit rapidement après avoir embrassé longuement Myungsoo qui lui sourit amoureusement.

Un peu plus tard, Sungyeol se réveilla et fut surpris en voyant que Myungsoo n'était plus à ses côtés. Il frotta ses yeux et sortit de son sac de couchage puis de la tente, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres membres.

Dès qu'il fût sorti de la tente, Sungyeol sourit.

«-Encore avec ton appareil photo, Soo ? »

Myungsoo se retourna et sourit à Sungyeol, son appareil photo dans les mains.

«-Je me suis réveillé et n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, alors j'ai décidé de sortir prendre quelques photos de nuit, expliqua simplement Myungsoo.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, vingt minutes environ. Mais je pense avoir pris toutes les photos que je pouvais prendre. Je ne veux pas non plus trop m'éloigner de la tente, sinon, je risquerais de me perdre.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée… Quoique comme ça, je serais enfin débarrassé de toi, espèce d'idiot, taquina Sungyeol. »

Myungsoo tira la langue à Sungyeol, qui répondit sur le champ avec une de ses meilleures grimaces, ce qui fit exploser de rire Myungsoo.

«-J'en ai marre de toi, Yeol, sérieusement… soupira Myungsoo.

-Non, Soo. Tu n'en as pas marre de moi, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Tu as raison, sourit Myungsoo avant d'embrasser amoureusement Sungyeol. Je ne peux définitivement plus me passer de toi. »

Sungyeol sentit malgré lui ses joues rougir : même après plusieurs mois ensemble, les paroles de Myungsoo avaient toujours autant d'effet sur lui.

Sungyeol et Myungsoo discutèrent quelques minutes, puis ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et regardèrent silencieusement le ciel étoilé, enlacés.

«-Je peux voir tes photos ? demanda finalement. »

Myungsoo hocha la tête, puis alluma son appareil photo. Il montra alors à Sungyeol toutes les photos qu'il avait pris depuis le début des vacances. Sungyeol les regarda avec intérêt, donnant son avis sur quelques-unes, indiquant notamment lesquelles étaient ses préférées.

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne voyant pas le temps passer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

~Ellipse~

Sungyeol se réveilla et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 4h30. Dans quatre heures, le réveil sonnerait et le groupe partirait à l'aéroport. En effet, c'était leur dernière nuit à Hawaï avant leur retour en Corée. Leur dernière nuit de tranquillité.

Sungyeol observa Myungsoo qui dormait près de lui, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Puis, il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il ouvrit, avant de se rendre sur le balcon. Puis, il leva la tête et regarda les étoiles. Sungyeol adorait vraiment regardait le ciel. Il trouvait ça reposant. Seulement, il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps à Séoul. Dès qu'il avait une minute de temps libre, il la passait généralement à dormir. Alors, maintenant qu'il était en vacances, à un endroit où on voyait distinctement les étoiles, il comptait bien en profiter, quitte à sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil.

En observant les étoiles, Sungyeol repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Myungsoo quelques jours plus tôt. Sungyeol se demandait sérieusement comment réagiraient les fans s'ils découvraient leur réelle relation. Les soutiendraient-ils ? Ou alors, seraient-ils furieux ? Sungyeol avait beau adoré les Inspirits, il restait réaliste : l'homosexualité était toujours très mal vue en Corée du Sud, et il était persuadé que beaucoup de fans quitteraient le fandom s'ils savaient que deux des membres du groupes étaient homosexuels -même quatre, en comptant Woohyun et Sunggyu-. Sungyeol trouvait l'attitude de certains fans paradoxale : elles adoraient écrire des fanfics sur eux, inventant des histoires où deux membres étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais si on leur annonçait que ces deux membres sortaient réellement ensemble, elles se mettraient à trouver ça dégoûtant. Sungyeol trouvait décidément l'homophobie insupportable. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était que trop présente, partout autour de lui. Heureusement, Sungyeol savait que certains fans les soutiendraient. Il savait que parmi ces fans, il y avait des personnes formidables qui ne s'arrêteraient pas aux préjugés, les comprendraient et accepteraient leur amour « hors-norme ». Mais, Myungsoo et lui ne devaient pas prendre de risques pour ne pas ternir à la réputation du groupe : ils devaient tout faire pour rester discret et cacher leur relation. Ils pouvaient le faire : après tout, Woohyun et Sunggyu cachaient avec succès leur relation depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Sungyeol pensa ensuite à Myungsoo, et instinctivement, un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il l'aimait tellement, et ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Sungyeol sentit soudainement deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Sungyeol sursauta, avant de sourire. Il aimait vraiment que Myungsoo l'enlace par derrière, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, comme il le faisait maintenant.

«-A quoi tu pensais, Yeol ? demanda Myungsoo.

-A ton avis ? A toi bien sûr.

-C'est bien. Je dois être le seul à occuper tes pensées, d'accord ? »

Sungyeol rit doucement : cette attitude un peu possessive de Myungsoo le faisait toujours craquer.

«-Je me disais, Yeol… Je ne te vois plus jouer aux Sims. Tu t'en es lassé ?

-Je n'y vois juste plus l'intérêt, à vrai dire. Je pense que si j'étais autant attaché à ce jeu, c'était parce que voir nos Sims amoureux me rendait heureux. Mais maintenant, je peux aimer librement le vrai Kim Myungsoo, et en plus, le vrai Kim Myungsoo m'aime aussi. Alors non, jouer aux Sims ne sert plus à rien.

-Haha, je vois. Oui, effectivement, rien ne vaut l'amour du grand Kim Myungsoo.

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, hein, Soo… Mais bon, je t'aime comme ça. Maintenant, à moi de te poser une question, qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir.

-Vas-y.

-C'est vrai que tu étais jaloux de Woohyun ? demanda Sungyeol, amusé. Effectivement, lui et moi nous sommes assez rapprochés ces derniers temps, mais tu devrais savoir que personne ne peut arriver à la cheville du «grand Kim Myungsoo».

-Je sais que je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter mais oh que oui, j'étais jaloux. Surtout depuis votre tournage de Hi School Love On, en fait. J'étais tellement jaloux que j'en voulais à Woohyun d'avoir un rôle dans le même drama que toi. Et je m'en voulais, parce que le pauvre Woohyun hyung ne m'avait rien fait. Mais je sais pas, vous voir jouer ensemble, ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Et puis ma jalousie ne s'est pas terminée à la fin du tournage, non. Ces derniers-temps, j'avais beau savoir que Woohyun était en couple avec Sunggyu, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous imaginer amoureux, toi et lui, et ça, ça me rendait fou de rage. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi tu lui posais des questions à lui et pas à moi, pourquoi tu t'asseyais à côté de lui à table, pourquoi tu lui racontais des blagues à lui seulement. Non, franchement, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et ça m'a peut-être, même sûrement, rendu parfois désagréable. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais tu dois le savoir : si j'étais comme ça, c'est parce que je t'aimais, et que je t'aime toujours autant. Alors pardonne ma jalousie un peu excessive.

-Soo… Tu viens de me décrire un de tes pires défauts, mais j'arrive quand même à te trouver absolument adorable. Ça montre vraiment à quel point je t'aime, sourit Sungyeol. Mais à vrai dire, je ne peux rien te reprocher, parce que moi aussi j'ai été jaloux.

-Ah bon ?

-Hm. De la même manière que tu m'imaginais avec Woohyun, je t'imaginais avec Dongwoo.

-Dongwoo, sérieusement ? J'ai beau l'adoré, il ne s'est jamais passé quoique ce soit entre nous.

-Je sais bien ! Mais vous paraissiez si proches pendant le tournage d'Infinite Showtime, et même derrière les caméras. Alors je me suis dit qu'après tout, vous vous aimiez peut-être.

-Haha, Yeol…

-Quoi, pourquoi tu ris ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que t'imaginer jaloux, ça me fait plaisir.

-Imbécile. »

Myungsoo ne répondit rien, mais Sungyeol savait pertinemment que son petit-ami arborait un sourire fier à ce moment. Sungyeol n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir même de dos, il pouvait prévoir sans jamais se tromper tous les faits et gestes de Myungsoo. Après tout, après tant d'années, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Sungyeol et Myungsoo restèrent ainsi enlacés, contemplant silencieusement les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit à nouveau interrompu, par Sungyeol cette fois-ci.

« -Soo ?

-Hm ?

-Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, très longtemps. Depuis combien de temps exactement, ça, je ne sais pas. Mais ça fait un bon bout de temps en tous cas.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à m'avouer tes sentiments ?

-J'avais peur, à vrai dire… Peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose pour moi et que tu me rejettes… Et puis, je t'ai déjà avoué mes sentiments.

-Ah bon ? demanda Sungyeol, surpris. Quand ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

-Toutes les fois où je t'ai chanté «With… », je t'avouais -implicitement, c'est vrai- mes sentiments.

-With… ? Notre chanson « With… » ?

-Oui, Yeol, notre chanson. Stupide comme tu es, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vraiment prêté attention aux paroles.

-Si, c'est une de mes chansons préférées alors bien sûr que je connais les paroles ! Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont de spécial… C'est une chanson d'amour comme une autre non ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, tu es stupide, Yeol.

-Chante-la-moi maintenant alors. Que je puisse me concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles. »

Myungsoo se mit alors à chanter, et Sungyeol l'écouta attentivement, tout en regardant les étoiles. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et se concentra uniquement sur la voix de Myungsoo et sur les paroles de la chanson. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Quand Myungsoo finit de chanter, Sungyeol se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa longuement. Puis il mit ses mains sur les joues de Myungsoo, l'observant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«-Désolé, Soo, de ne pas avoir été capable de comprendre que tu m'avouais tes sentiments en me chantant cette chanson. Tu as raison, je suis stupide. Mais tu me pardonnes, pas vrai ? »

Myungsoo rit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sungyeol. Puis, il le regarda attentivement, et finit par l'embrasser passionnément, sa main se plaçant naturellement derrière la nuque de Sungyeol. Quand leur baiser fut fini, les deux amoureux restèrent enlacés, incapables de se lâcher.

«-Je t'aime, Lee Sungyeol.

-Je t'aime, Kim Myungsoo. »

 _« J'aurai dû te le dire en premier mais_ _  
_ _Finalement, je reste assis en face de toi_ _  
_ _Parlant de choses que seuls nous deux comprenons_ _  
_ _Et finalement prêt à le dire – tu dois me détester »_

Ils s'étaient longtemps aimés en silence, l'un et l'autre, n'osant jamais faire le premier pas. Après tout, rester meilleurs amis n'était pas si mal : ils passaient leur temps à parler de choses et d'autres, sans jamais s'ennuyer, et à rire de choses qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Et à chaque fois que l'un deux hésiter à enfin avouer son amour, il y renonçait, par peur de de provoquer de la colère, voire même du dégoût dans le regard de l'autre. Alors ils restaient silencieux, préférant profiter de leur si précieuse amitié.

 _On marchait ici ensemble_ _  
_ _On pleurait ensemble_ _  
_ _Tu es la seule que je ne pourrais jamais oublier_ _  
_ _Je ne serais jamais seul avec toi_

Quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne se lâchaient jamais. Dès que l'un avait besoin d'aide, l'autre répondait toujours –et immédiatement- présent pour le soutenir. S'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient rester des heures, des jours, des années entières sans jamais se lasser, sans jamais se sentir seul. Mais si au contraire, ils étaient séparés ne serait-ce qu'un instant, quelque chose leur manquait. Cette chose : la présence de l'autre.

 _Te rappelles-tu les difficultés de notre première rencontre ?_ _  
_ _Mais maintenant c'est difficile sans toi_ _  
_ _Comme une vieille habitude, je te cherche_ _  
_ _Et tu es toujours là_

Ils ne s'étaient pas appréciés dès le premier jour. Leur première rencontre n'avait à vrai dire pas été facile. L'un semblait froid, distant, même méprisant, tandis que l'autre semblait beaucoup trop puéril et bruyant. Mais petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et ils étaient vite devenus inséparables. Passer un jour sans l'autre était désormais difficile. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils se sentaient mal, et chercher à se retrouver le plus vite possible. Ils cherchaient toujours à passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils voulaient juste profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre en restant scotchés l'un à l'autre, comme deux aimants.

 _Cependant, des fois je deviens faible et je vais chez toi_ _  
_ _Me comprendras-tu sans que je te dise un mot ?_

Un regard, un geste leur suffisaient. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus pour se comprendre, et se soutenir mutuellement, le plus naturellement du monde.

 _De bons jours et de mauvais jours viendront_ _  
_ _Mais la seule personne à laquelle je pense, c'est toi_ _  
_

Leur vie et leur amour ne serait pas rose tous les jours, ils en étaient pleinement conscients. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils rencontreraient maintes difficultés. Mais malgré tout, ils continuaient de croire que s'ils étaient ensemble, ils seraient capables de venir à bout de tous les obstacles.

 _J'y ai déjà pensé avant_ _  
_ _Toi et moi, ensemble dans le futur lointain »_

Leur unique souhait : rester heureux pour toujours… ensemble.

 **Voilà, voilà! C'est la première histoire que je poste sur ce site! J'espère que ce "petit" OS vous a plu! ^^ Initialement, ça devait vraiment être un petit OS que j'ai imaginé en jouant aux Sims 2 (oui, je joue encore aux Sims 2 à 19 ans, il y a un problème? xD ) mais à chaque fois, j'avais de nouvelles idées et voilà le résultat : après 2 ans d'écriture, cet OS a dépassé les 30 000 mots ! Et à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas peu fière! :p**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez un bon moment en lisant cette histoire! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!**

 **A bientôt peut-être, si j'ai de l'inspiration pour d'autres histoires! :D**


End file.
